Corea del Norte: Acceso al Terror
by Dazaru Kimchibun
Summary: Cuando Alfred transmite un mensaje que altera a NorCorea, éste decide tomar acciones al respecto. Aquello le traerá no sólo graves consecuencias al estadounidense, sino que también a sus aliados, quienes se verán involucrados con aquella misteriosa nación que podría transformarse en un problema serio. Parejas Varias.
1. El Reto

**Corea del Norte: Acceso al Terror**

_Link de la portada: h .tt .p: / / icysk anta rt ar t/Hom efront-2 949788 29?offset=50#com ments_

**N.A: Decidí hacer este fic principalmente porque amo el personaje de Corea del Sur. Desgraciadamente éste fue sacado del animé, pero de seguro todo fan de Hetalia sabrá que existe y es lo más mono que hay ^_^ Por desgracia no puedo decir lo mismo de Corea del Norte. He pensado que de existir sería de los más famosos personajes junto a su hermanito. :3 Muchos fics y fanarts especulan como podría ser la personificación de Corea del Norte. Entre un joven serio, callado e implacable a que el mismo Yong Soo (Corea del Sur) represente a los dos países, quizá, con un trastorno en su personalidad Xp Personalmente encuentro más atrayente la idea de un mellizo ;)**

**Hace un tiempo vi un doujinshi en youtube sobre la historia de las dos Coreas *O* Me emocioné tanto con ella, desconozco a su autor, pero hizo un trabajo estupendo. Si gustan pueden ver el link en mi bio ;P**

**Antes de que pregunten por las parejas, les puedo asegurar la presencia de Kimchibun, RoChu, Kimchiburger, Commiebun? (Corea del NorteXChina) UKUS, UKFr y GerIta. Esas son en las que me manejo, veré si puedo incluir a más, pero no podría garantizarlo xD Ojalá, aún así, puedan disfrutar de este fic en que pensaba hace mucho tiempo.**

**Advertencia: Este fic no pretende ofender ni atacar la ideología u gobierno de cualquier país. Está diseñado para ser neutral y toda referencia es sacada base a datos históricos y actuales.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo Uno: El Reto**

El joven Hyung Soo, mayormente conocido como La República Popular Democrática de Corea (Corea del Norte), veía desde lo alto del balcón (donde comúnmente también solía ponerse su jefe) el formidable y numeroso ejército que se formaba en frente de su hogar.

Sí, aquello era conocido, su gente yéndole a venerar, rindiéndole tributo, el ejercito marchando a sus pies… el orden, todo el orden con que se regía su persona y su pueblo.

Esa mañana los soldados claman un grito de guerra, lo saludan. Sin embargo, hay algo distinto en la mirada de Hyung Soo. Corea del Norte inclina levemente la mirada hacia su ejército, nostálgico, casi triste. Eso era porque había ocasiones como esta en que el norcoreano se sentía abatido, sin alguna razón en particular.

No era algo que se le permitiera admitir abiertamente, pero se sentía solo. Todo el mundo lo conocía por ser alguien reservado, estoico, peligroso… No tendría tratados de no ser por su vecino y hermano; China. Pero éste también parecía guardarle cierta distancia, queriendo tenerlo lejos. Sabía bien que todos lo miraban con desaprobación y el mayor no sería la excepción. No obstante hubo un tiempo en que ambas naciones intimaron bastante. Al igual que una vez hizo con Rusia, cuando en ese entonces su casa aún era conocida como La Unión Soviética. Los tres fueron muy unidos durante ese tiempo y hubieron sentimientos entre ellos. Llegó el momento en que notó que el chino tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia el ruso. Huyng Soo se había dado cuenta pese a que su aniki no admitía sentir nada por él, pero sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Después de años de tensión silenciosa sus sentimientos se volcaron hacia Yao, su hermano mayor, y hasta hoy ese sentimiento perduraba, incapaz de confesar.

Hoy el norcoreano sólo quería estar en paz, en silencio. Desafortunadamente no sería así. Todo se arruinó cuando un mensaje llegó desde el otro lado del continente.

Ahí estaba Estados Unidos, junto a su jefe, vestido ridículamente de traje y sentados mirando a la cámara. Sería lo de siempre, sólo que hoy no estaba de humor. Rogaba que lo dejaran tranquilo, pero nuevamente todo se iría al quinto pino una vez que Alfred se pusiera de pie y sacara un ridículo megáfono de sus manos.

—"¡Corea del Norte, se te acusa de tener armas de destrucción masiva contigo!" —habló enérgicamente el americano a través del megáfono—. "Por el bien de la humanidad y sus naciones se te pide que te deshagas de todo tu armamento de destrucción masiva y firmes un tratado de desnuclearización y paz definitivo"

Hyung Soo estrujó sus puños con furia ¡Cómo odiaba a ese estúpido de America! Su voz irritante, sus aires de superioridad, su arrogancia y ganas de hacerse el héroe creyendo que podía con todo y contra todos.

Ya lo había decidido; no toleraría más mensajes ni provocaciones suyas ¡y qué si se estaba armando con misiles y bombas! ¿No hacían lo mismo los demás países también? Todavía tenía el descaro de pedirle que se deshiciera de sus armas cuando él y Rusia estaban armados hasta los dientes durante la Guerra Fría.

Corea del Norte a veces tenía la impresión de que todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Ese temor constante a que alguna otra nación pudiera hacerle algo. Por esa razón se mantenía tan recio y en ocasiones sentía que odiaba a todos. Podía ser que America y sus aliados estuvieran conspirando en ese momento para sacarlo de su casa y así dañar a su gente.

Eso no lo permitiría.

No dejaría que nadie atentara contra su pueblo. No mientras fuera Corea del Norte.

Sus jefes y altos mandos siempre le decían que debía cuidarse de Estados Unidos; que era su peor enemigo y que éste no pararía hasta destruirlo. De ningún modo iba a permitirlo. Primero él sería quien lo destruiría a él.

Escuchó los murmullos y sintió la furia de su gente cuando oyeron aquel mensaje. Entonces dio media vuelta y se dirigió con paso firme hacia el otro lado del continente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, aquella tarde, Estados Unidos se reunió con el resto del G-8, incluyendo a China, tras concluir su mensaje en televisión, para discutir algunos asuntos pendientes que tenía con los demás.

—¡Ahh, nada como hamburguesas y helados como para llenar el vacío después de tanto trabajo! —dijo con una risilla placentera el estadounidense luego de devorar una hamburguesa.

Todos, a excepción de Italia, se miraban discretamente el uno al otro. Feliciano en tanto no dejaba de jugar en un rincón con un gatito, ajeno a toda la situación que sus socios trataban. Las demás naciones estaban al tanto del mensaje que America y su jefe habían dado a la prensa sobre Corea del Norte. Se esforzaban en permanecer despreocupados sobre el tema, porque sabían que cuando a Alfred se le metía una cosa en la cabeza no había quien se lo sacara. De seguro estaba muy orgulloso por creer estar haciendo su labor de héroe.

No fue sino hasta una hora después que el estadounidense notó que sus aliados estaban tensos en el salón.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras?

Inglaterra no aguantó más, dejó de lado su taza de té, que apenas había tocado, para encarar furiosamente a Alfred.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! ¡¿No ves que estás tratando con alguien que no sabemos de lo que es capaz?!

Usualmente era Alemania quien solía explotar cuando veía que alguien no se comportaba o formaba algún alboroto, por eso todos quedaron asombrados cuando Arthur perdió el control.

—America-san, creo que… creo que debería controlar más su… energía con este tema, podría convertirse en algo serio —habló Japón nerviosamente tratando por primera vez de ir contra las ideas del estadounidense.

—Ya van tres veces esta semana que vas con el mismo mensaje ¿no deberías ir con más calma? —expresó Francia de forma preocupada y al mismo tiempo conservando su sensualidad.

—¡Ni hablar! —debatió él—. Este asunto llevo tratándolo desde hace meses con mi jefe ¡No puedo dejar pasar algo tan grave como bombas y misiles nucleares que podrían en peligro al mundo! ¡Ese Corea del Norte es un bandido!

—¡Ya basta, America, aru! Creo que dejaste claro tu punto de vista.

A China no le gustaba que hablaran mal de Corea del Norte. Al fin y al cabo también era su hermano. En el fondo todavía guardaba sentimientos por él. También en su interior había un deje de culpabilidad por todo lo que Hyung Soo había pasado y en que se había transformado.

Alfred de inmediato dirigió una mirada fugaz a Yao.

—¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todavía tienes algo con ese rufián! —le apuntó acusadoramente—. ¡Eres su cómplice!

—¿Qué? ¡No, aru! —se paró la nación más antigua del mundo a la defensiva—. ¡Y no vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Sólo no necesitas ser tan rudo!

—America debería ser más cuidadoso con lo que dice —expresó Rusia figurando una sonrisa serena como de costumbre, pero dejando escuchar un leve "kolkolkol" haciendo saber que tampoco aprobaba mucho la actitud del estadounidense.

—Pues… yo aunque esté de acuerdo con el programa de desnuclearización debo admitir que estás yendo muy apresurado con esto —opinó Alemania bastante serio y de brazos cruzados.

—La, la, la, gatito quiere pizza, gatito quiere pasta —entonaba Italia una canción mientras mimaba al gatito a un rincón de la sala.

—¡Italia! —le llamó la atención Ludwig—. ¡Podrías dejar de jugar y poner atención!

—¡Oh, ustedes toman tan a la ligera este tema! —insistió Alfred dando un golpe al mesón con ambas manos—. ¡Si permitimos que Corea del Norte se arme de más misiles no impedirá que se convierta en un peligro para consigo y el resto de nosotros!

—Lamento diferir con eso —se escuchó una voz ajena a todos los presentes.

Silencio. De pronto todos voltearon hacia una nación imponente vestida con traje militar que permanecía de pie frente a la entrada. No pasó mucho tiempo en que los demás países salieran de su sorpresa para ver cómo Corea del Norte se acercaba a paso firme hacia donde estaba parado Estados Unidos.

Los dos países se quedaron mirando un rato, cara a cara. De principio, Alfred estaba casi tan sorprendido como el resto, pero no tardó en recobrar su postura y actitud para no quedar (aunque fuese un poco más alto) en menor porte que el coreano.

—Norte, así que finalmente estás aquí —dijo America con una postura y sonrisa relajadas, contraria a las que sostenía su adversario—. Supongo que vienes a decirnos que por fin te desharás de todos tus misiles y bombas nucleares ¿no?

—Por el contrario —respondió éste, inmutable—. Vengo a decirte que estoy más preparado que nunca a tus ataques o a los de cualquiera —dirigió su mirada por una fracción de segundo a los demás.

Luego volvió la mirada hacia Estados Unidos.

—Esta vez has llegado muy lejos —habló casi siseante—. Si piensas que te dejaré difamarme después de todo lo que nos has hecho te equivocas, puerco.

Hyung Soo se dirigió a Alfred con una mirada tan amenazante que éste pensó que le iba a golpear. El resto de las naciones se mantuvo alerta, pero no pasó nada y el norcoreano continuó:

—Me quitaste a mi hermano, así que te quitaré algo que te importe —amenazó—. Te quitaré algo que tú ames.

**Notas Finales: Bueno, es todo por ahora, agradecería mucho cualquier opinión o sugerencia que pudieran darme para mejorar. Sé que muchas no soportan que se refieran a Alfred como America, les comprendo, créanme. Sé muy bien que América es un continente, pero se me hace muy raro escuchar que los demás le digan Estados Unidos y no América (como me acostumbré a escuchar en el animé)  
**


	2. Poner en marcha los planes

Distintos sentimientos surgieron en la sala de conferencias con la entrada de Corea del Norte a ésta. La mayoría con una señal de alerta, pero otras en cambio, de tristeza.

China pudo sentir la mirada de su hermano pegarse a la suya por un momento. Esos ojos que por tanto tiempo habían estado llenos de paz y armonía, ahora sólo reflejaban amenaza y sufrimiento. La milenaria nación tan pronto sintió el rostro de su hermano dirigiéndose a su persona, desvió la mirada a otro lado para evitar mostrar una expresión llena de abatimiento y culpa.

Cuando oyó la amenaza que Hyung Soo le hizo a Alfred en frente de todos, quiso pararse y decir algo al respecto. Pero ya entonces éste emprendía el camino hacia la salida.

Antes de que cruzara la puerta, China pudo notar que el norcoreano volvía su mirada hacia él antes de perderse de vista. Era de nuevo esa mirada, un poco más flexible, dirigiéndose a su persona. Yao creyó ver de nuevo esos ojos tranquilos, pero ya no podía estar seguro, puesto que Hyung Soo había abandonado la sala.

**Capítulo 2: Poner en marcha los planes**

Un largo silencio se extendió hasta el último rincón luego de que Corea del Norte dejara atrás la sala. Luego de haber hecho esa amenaza. Los demás países se habían quedado inmóviles en sus asientos, esperando a que el norteamericano reaccionara, después de quedar pasmado antes las últimas palabras de su enemigo.

Finalmente soltó un largo suspiro y dijo:

—Bien… ¿Quién quiere pastel?

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Ya ves lo qué hiciste?! —le reprochó Inglaterra, enfadado, tan pronto escuchó a Alfred.

—¿Qué? ¿Creen que me asusta lo que dijo? —se volvió muy serio, alzando su puño—. ¡Los héroes no tenemos miedo a nada! ¡No nos intimidamos jamás ante las palabras de un villano!

—¡Corea del Norte no es ningún villano, aru!

Todos volvieron la mirada a China. Éste se sintió avergonzado de que todos lo mirasen y también por su repentino impulso de salir en defensa de Hyung Soo. Finalmente tosió y se dirigió con un tono más suave a los demás:

—Quiero decir… deberíamos calmarnos y evitar las palabras hostiles, aru.

—Pues según yo, vi bastante miradas entre los dos —dijo Francia con una expresión pícara.

Las demás naciones quedaron asombradas, volviendo a fijar las miradas en China. Éste no logró otra cosa más que ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse ante la situación tan incómoda que le tocaba.

—Eso… no quiere decir nada, aru —contestó entrecortado—. Son sólo… cosas del pasado.

—Oye, China, sabemos en qué posición estás. Sólo recuerda que acabamos de firmar un tratado y no queremos que se vea afectado por… tus amistades.

China frunció el ceño ante la provocativa de Estados Unidos. Era la primera vez que Alfred se veía tan serio y determinado en una reunión. La actitud del norteamericano se debió a que en gran parte estuvo influenciada por la visita del norcoreano.

—Ah, creo que lo mejor será dar por concluida la reunión ¿no les parece? —dijo de pronto el país del sol naciente.

Alemania captó el mensaje de Japón de que lo mejor era retirarse cuanto antes y de inmediato apoyó la moción.

—Sí… después de todo ya terminamos los asuntos por hoy —dijo y miró su reloj—. De todos modos ya es hora de la merienda.

—¡Oh, sí, ya es hora de la comida! ¡Pasta, pasta!

Ludwig, enfurecido tomó a Italia ante los lloriqueos y reclamos de éste para llevárselo afuera. Poco a poco todos fueron abandonando la sala a excepción de Alfred, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda a los otros mientras miraba por la ventana, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Arthur se detuvo a observarle. Su mirada lucía más tranquila a la de antes, pero no dejaba de estar preocupado por las amenazas que hizo Corea del Norte a la nación que una vez tomó como su hermano menor.

—Oye, America…

—¿Sí? —volvió la mirada por un segundo.

—Ten cuidado ¿bien?

* * *

Hyung Soo había vuelto a su casa casi al caer la noche. Había sido claro en llevarle su mensaje al idiota de Estados Unidos. Su jefe no podía estar más orgulloso de él, éste había pensado en responderle algo de vuelta, pero las palabras que ocupó su nación no podían ser más perfectas y reflejar todo lo que sentía.

Más tarde Corea del Norte se paró nuevamente en el balcón, en el cual había estado esa misma mañana, antes de que el malnacido de Estados Unidos fuera con su mensajito. De sólo recordarlo en su interior volvía a prenderse esa llama de furia y rencor que existía desde hace tanto tiempo.

Volvió a contemplar la luna que tan bellamente se posaba en el cielo nocturno, colocó sus manos sobre la baranda del balcón y se puso a pensar en algún plan. Ciertamente cuando hizo su amenaza no tenía nada en mente, salvo callar al estadounidense. Pero para que supiera que esta vez no se trataban de sólo palabras, sino que iba en serio con quitarle algo que amaba, tenía que tener algún plan en mente.

Pero, ¿qué podía amar ese americano más que nada en el mundo?

La idea estuvo dando vueltas en su cabeza durante un rato. Siempre consideró a Estados Unidos como una nación simplona, adicta a las hamburguesas.

Hamburguesas… eso era. No, demasiado infantil pensó luego. Estaría gimiendo por un rato hasta conseguir otra cosa, además que no hallaba la forma de cortarle el suministro de alimentos en esa área. Tenía que ser algo que él quisiera de verdad y no soportaría la idea de perder.

Fue entonces que se le vino a la mente el ojo por ojo. Él había perdido a su hermano por culpa del americano, era hora de devolverle el favor.

Satisfecho, se devolvió al interior de la mansión con un plan fijo que pondría en marcha mañana.

* * *

Aquella noche, Estados Unidos tuvo un sinfín de pesadillas relacionadas a Corea del Norte. Por más que lo negara, sus palabras lo habían estremecido lo suficiente como para no dejar de pensar en él durante toda la tarde.

—No… no… —gemía entre sueños mientras se revolcaba en su cama.

—¡America! ¡America! ¡Señor America!

El cuerpo de un muchacho vestido con un hangbok saltó encima de su cama, despertándolo abruptamente de sus pesadillas.

—¡Corea del Sur! ¡¿Qué haces en mi cama…?! —exclamó molesto y sorprendido al verle—. ¡¿Cómo fue que entraste en primer lugar?!

—Corea escuchó el mensaje de America y le dijeron de la amenaza de Norte. Estaba preocupado y quise venir a ver si estaba bien.

—Pues… lo estaba —mintió el estadounidense—. De todos modos no puedes venir a mi casa a mitad de la noche.

—No quiero que le pase nada, recuerde que me tiene de su lado. Lo ayudaré y apoyaré en todo lo que pueda para evitar que le hagan daño.

Alfred miró con detención a Corea. Sin lugar a dudas estaba preocupado, podía verse en sus ojos. Aún cuando constantemente bromeara y no respetara la intimidad de otros, como era en su caso o con China, sabía que cuando se tocaba asuntos delicados, como lo eran las amenazas de su hermano, tomaba una actitud completamente distinta a la usual.

—Corea… —sólo pudo decir el americano viendo como éste lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Acto seguido él hizo lo mismo.

Por largo tiempo estuvieron abrazados, confortándose con el calor y protección del otro.

—Corea no dejará que nada malo le pase. Tal y como usted me protegió yo haré lo posible para protegerlo a usted.

—Lo sé, Corea, lo sé… —decía mientras daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Yong Soo.

Tener al surcoreano envuelto en sus brazos le hizo sentir como la primera vez cuando tuvieron aquella terrible guerra con su mellizo del norte. Eso sólo logró volverlo a inquietar, ya que las últimas palabras de Hyung Soo volvían a estar presentes dentro de su cabeza.

**N.A: Perdón por la tardanza. Gracias a todos quienes comentaron y leen este fic. He aquí el segundo capítulo: Hyung Soo está decidido a cobrárselo a Estados Unidos ¿qué creen que tenga pensado hacerle? xD He dejado ver algunas de las parejas que había mencionado, ojala lo disfruten y dejen sus opiniones ;)**


	3. Secuestro

Estados Unidos se despertó con una desagradable sensación en su mejilla izquierda. Algún líquido viscoso goteaba sobre ésta. Y al despertar, pudo notar que se trataba nada menos que de Yong Soo, quien se había quedado dormido encima de él y la saliva caía a un costado de su boca.

—¡Hey, dude! ¡Hazte a un lado! —exclamó Alfred apartando con su brazo al surcoreano.

—¿Hum? ¿America? —pronunció en voz leve éste al despertar de su sueño.

—¡Sal ya de mi cama! ¡Tengo que vestirme para asistir a otra reunión!

Al estadounidense le costó un buen rato sacar a Corea del Sur de su cama. Pero finalmente pudo levantarse y arreglarse para ir a la reunión que tenía programada con su jefe esa mañana.

Sólo que con la prisa había dejado a Yong Soo olvidado dentro de su cuarto.

**Capítulo 3: Secuestro**

Corea del Norte había planeado cuidadosamente los pasos de su venganza contra el americano. No se sentía muy orgulloso de tener que recurrir a medidas tan extremas, pero su furia y rencor le habían cegado a tal punto que le hicieron llamar a uno de sus antiguos camaradas, a quien desde los tiempos de la Guerra Fría no había contactado.

Se trataba nada más ni menos que de Cuba. Él llevaría a cabo el encargo que con gusto decidió aceptar al saber quién sería el perjudicado.

Cuando el teléfono sonó, sabía que éste había completado su labor.

—¿Lo tienes? Bien, tráelo aquí como acordamos —contestó el norcoreano al atender la llamada del cubano.

Casi de inmediato colgó y una expresión de malicia y satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

La primera parte de su plan ya estaba hecha.

* * *

Estados Unidos no había sido el único quien había pasado una mala noche. Su hermano mayor, Inglaterra, también cayó víctima de una serie de pesadillas y malestares. No podía dejar de pensar en las amenazas de Corea del Norte. Si bien éste las había hecho en el pasado, ahora sentía que iban en serio. Tan cierto como que veía hadas y unicornios que tramaba algo grande.

—America… idiota… idiota… —gruñía el inglés sentado en su living, con un largo número de botellas de alcohol vacías.

Tal era su borrachera que casi ni notó cuando dos fuertes golpes sacudieron la puerta de su hogar. Eso, hasta que una piedra fue arrojada al interior de su casa, casi rozándole la oreja en su trayecto.

Aquello bastó para sacarlo de su estado de ebriedad por completo.

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —exclamó Arthur, alterado, parándose de inmediato.

Tan rápido como pudo se dirigió a la puerta y asomó su cabeza afuera mirando a todos lados.

Nadie a la vista.

Volvió tambaleándose al living y tomó la piedra que había sido arrojada desde el exterior. Ésta venía envuelta en un papel, que después de unos segundos, desenvolvió y leyó.

_Aliado del Cerdo Imperialista:_

_Iré directo al grano. Recibes esta nota para informarte que dos periodistas de tu tierra están bajo arresto en mi casa. Antes que tomes el teléfono y tengas pensado en hacer pública la noticia, te informo que si avisas a la prensa los ejecutaré. Tú decides si quieres tener la sangre de inocentes en tus manos, pero si sabes lo que te conviene a ti y a los tuyos no dirás una palabra de esto. Así que no te molestes en avisarle a tu jefe o a alguno de tus aliados, de lo contrario, atente a las consecuencias._

_Firma: República Democrática de Corea del Norte._

La cara de Inglaterra palideció tanto que casi ni se le notaban las ojeras de la noche anterior. Volvió a repasar las líneas escritas en la carta. Detuvo su atención al final, en la pequeña bandera marcada al terminar la amenaza y supo que iba en serio.

—Ese maldito…

Enfadado, tomó una pistola de gran calibre y la guardó bajo su axila, preparado para enfrentar cualquier peligro que se le presentase al ir a rescatar a su gente.

* * *

Corea del Norte en tanto, esperaba de forma paciente la llegada del cubano, quien luego de caer la noche se presentó cargando un pesado bulto en su hombro.

—Aquí tienes, camarada. El maldito de America tal y como lo prometí —dijo después de poner el saco que cargaba a sus pies.

—Perfecto —expresó el norcoreano con una sonrisa que mostraba satisfacción. Acto seguido desenvolvió el saco y salió a la luz un joven asustado, abrazando un pequeño oso que parecía de peluche.

—¿Q… quién es? ¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó éste con la voz entrecortada debido al temor que lo agobiaba.

—¡Calla, maldito America! —gritó la nación de piel morena, golpeándolo con el canto de su mano—. ¡Ahora pagarás todo lo que nos hiciste!

—¡Pero yo no soy America! ¡Soy Canada! —alzó la voz tanto como pudo.

Cuba se estremeció, sin creer lo que oía de labios del joven.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Tú eres America! ¿Quién más se parecería tanto a él?

—¡Pero no lo soy! ¡Soy Canada, lo juro! —volvió a decir con un tono que parecía más un gemido.

Finalmente Hyung Soo se agachó cerca de él y mirándolo fijamente, sentenció:

—Lo que dices es verdad.

Los ojos del cubano y del canadiense se ensancharon terriblemente, reflejando terror, mientras el norcoreano mostraba una mirada amenazadora como si se tratara de un felino y ellos dos sus presas.

—Entonces… cometí un grave error —murmulló Cuba con una expresión nerviosa y culpable.

—Oh no, camarada, hiciste lo correcto —sonrió—. Fue justo como aquella vez…

_En el tiempo de la Guerra Fría, Cuba vestido de traje militar, cargaba esa vez un saco en su hombro. Y una vez que llegó al lado de Corea del Norte depositó su carga en el suelo._

—_Aquí tienes, camarada, tal y como lo prometí._

_Hyung Soo con una furia palpable no pudo esperar a sacar del saco a quien estaba dentro, creyendo que se encontraría con su enemigo jurado. Pero sólo encontró a un asustado joven canadiense, abrazando con temor al oso que siempre llevaba consigo._

—_¡Este no es America! —gritó de forma salvaje—. ¡Te equivocaste, inútil bueno para nada!_

—_¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —replicó el cubano, ofendido._

—_¡Conozco a la perfección a ese estúpido de America como para saber quién es y quién no! —rebatió enfadado—. Este es… es… ¿Quién demonios es?_

—_Soy Canada —respondió el joven casi con un hilo de voz._

—_¿Canada? —repitió Cuba, sorprendido—. ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Estás bien, amigo?_

—_¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué piensan hacer conmigo? —preguntó con temor._

_Corea del Norte con un rostro implacable, agachó su mirada a la altura del canadiense que casi podía ver el destello de odio que tenía éste en sus ojos._

—_Te tocará probar lo que le esperaba a ese bastardo americano._

—_¡Oye, oye, no es necesario ponernos violentos con él! —replicó el cubano tomando el saco que contenía a su amigo._

—_¡Está emparentado con el cerdo de America! ¡No podemos dejarlo ir! —argumentó el norcoreano tirando del otro lado del saco._

—_¡Suéltalo, él es mi amigo! —forcejeaba con su camarada._

—_¡Aiyah! ¿Qué está pasando aquí, aru? —intervino China, quien de pronto apareció en la habitación._

—_Aniki, atrapamos a uno de los aliados de America —respondió Hyung Soo, sin soltar el otro extremo del saco donde seguía el canadiense._

—_¿Canada? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó China, sorprendido._

—_Lo atrapé por equivocación y Corea del Norte quiere torturarlo —contestó Cuba, sin dejar de forcejear._

—_¿Qué? ¡No, aru! Canada es inofensivo y no nos ha hecho nada. No tiene la culpa de estar emparentado con America._

—_Eso no me importa, aniki. Cualquiera que esté relacionado con él merece sufrir una lección —determinó el norcoreano con una mirada tajante._

—_Parece que se están divirtiendo, camaradas —dijo una voz dulce con tono infantil que se acercaba al resto._

_De las sombras salió el en ese entonces soviético, caminando con una sonrisa tierna hacia sus compañeros._

—_¡Rusia! —se dirigió Yao a él—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas, aru! Estos dos han estado discutiendo sobre maltratar a Canada._

—_¿Ah? ¿Eso es verdad? —puso su mirada en el norcoreano quien de inmediato se estremeció. Simplemente quedaba vulnerable ante aquella sonrisa._

_Eran aquellos tiempos…_

—Sabías que me equivocaría ¿no? —le preguntó el cubano mirándolo fijamente—. Por eso me llamaste.

Corea del Norte permaneció inescrutable. No podía decirle que en verdad lamentaba usar a una nación como Canada en sus planes. Después de todo lo sucedido, la gente de su nación era de las pocas que se atrevían a visitar su hogar y a tener tratos amistosos con él.

—¿Qué harás con él? —preguntó Cuba, preocupado.

—Eso no te incumbe, camarada —contestó secamente—. Esto ya no es la Guerra Fría, ni existe la Unión Soviética. Es un asunto entre America y yo.

La mirada del norcoreano seguía estoica. Todo indicaba que tenía controlada la situación. Cuba lo sabía, lo había tramado desde el principio. Y ahora era demasiado tarde para reivindicar su error.

Hyung Soo entonces sonrió, malicioso de nuevo.

—Es cierto que odias a America, camarada, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar a tu amigo aquí —dijo con un deje de satisfacción en su voz—. Así que irás con él y le dirás donde está su hermano, y que si quiere recuperarlo vendrá aquí sin decirle nada a nadie ¿has entendido?

Cuba miró al norcoreano, asombrado. Había escuchado rumores de lo desalmado que podía ser su antiguo camarada, pero nunca creyó que llegaría tan lejos.

—En verdad… eres un monstruo —susurró.

—El tiempo corre, camarada. Te sugiero que te vayas ya.

Una vez que el cubano abandonó la casa de Hyung Soo, éste se acercó a Canada, quien cada vez más temeroso se aferraba a Kumajiro, estrechándolo entre sus brazos.

—Entonces, Canada… es hora de retomar donde nos quedamos hace tiempo atrás…

**N.A: ¡No odien a Hyung Soo! ****Comprendan que él está en una situación muy delicada en contra de America. Sé que el tema aquí es de cuidado. Reitero que esto aunque esté basado en noticias de actualidad contiene ficción y no se apega necesariamente a los hechos.**

**No podía dejar de lado a Canada, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Hetalia ;) No teman por él, recibirá ayuda… creo. No puedo adelantarles nada hasta la próxima actualización que todavía no tengo planeada.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews n_n**


	4. Trampas y rehenes

Habían pasado dos días luego de aquella inquietante aparición de Corea del Norte en la reunión del G-8. A pesar de no formar parte de ello, China había decidido presentarse por unos tratados que tenía con America, pero tras lo ocurrido se arrepentía de haber ido.

Yao se sentía mal por no haber tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su hermano Hyung Soo. Éste se había aislado mucho últimamente, y en parte, era responsable.

Mientras barría la entrada de su casa, envuelto en pensamientos y preocupaciones, no percibió que otra nación se encontraba detrás de él.

—¿Aniki?

—¡Ah!

**Capítulo 4: Trampas y rehenes**

—¡Corea! ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí, aru? —preguntó inquieto, volteando a ver al joven, quien, extrañamente permanecía de pie detrás de él, con un semblante tímido y reservado.

—Yo… quise venir a verlo —contestó algo apenado—. Supuse… que usted sabría lo ocurrido con mi hermano y America hace poco.

China miró detenidamente a Yong Soo. Sorprendiéndose de su actitud. Era demasiado raro verlo actuar de forma tan minuciosa y silenciosa. Por lo general, Yao advertía la presencia del menor a kilómetros, pues, éste venía gritando su nombre a todo pulmón al encontrarse con él.

—Claro que estoy al tanto, aru —respondió, desviando su mirada, tratando de no darle importancia—. Estuve presente cuando pasó. De todos modos no es asunto mío, y tu tampoco deberías involucrarte, aru.

—No puedo. America es mi mejor amigo, aniki. Me apoyó en el momento más crucial de mi vida y me ayudó a levantarme, le debo mucho —su voz sonaba preocupada y con cierto aire de tristeza.

El mayor sintió una punzada de furia al oír a Corea expresarse de tal forma del estadounidense. Le molestaba que su hermano alzara tanto a America, que prácticamente lo tuviera como un semi dios, imposible de alcanzar.

—¡Pues si tanto te preocupa qué haces aquí, aru!

—Yo… creí que usted tendría alguna noticia de mi hermano y sus planes —le miró muy serio, haciendo que China se estremeciera.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué sabría algo de él o lo qué está planeando, aru? —preguntó alterado.

—Porque él le quiere —contestó aún más serio—, más que eso. Diría que usted es el único ser que ama en el mundo.

El corazón de China se fue tornando de un color carmesí y su corazón empezó rápidamente a latir.

—¡Eso… eso es ridículo, aru! ¡Estás diciendo cosas que no tienen sentido!

—¿De verdad? ¿Aniki no se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de mi hermano?

El coreano observó detenidamente a Yao, esperando una respuesta, mas China sólo pudo titubear en presencia de Yong Soo. Por alguna razón lo ponía nervioso contestar frente a él.

—¿Aniki?

—¡Ya… ya basta de esto, aru! —exclamó el chino, volviendo a desviar la mirada, alterado y enfadado—. ¡Deberías dejar de lado tales cosas y ponerte más serio! ¡Si Corea del Norte está planeando algo tienes que preocuparte por ti y no por America!

Corea se quedó viendo al mayor con sorpresa. No pudo evitar emocionarse y sonrojarse ante lo dicho por su aniki, éste en cambio se mostró confundido por la expresión del menor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Está… preocupado por mí?

El corazón de China dio un vuelco y sus mejillas también se tiñeron de rojo al observar de nuevo al coreano.

—¡Aiyah! ¿Por qué… por qué estaría preocupado por ti, aru?

—Es que… temía que sólo se preocupara por mi hermano —contestó esbozando una sonrisa—. Sé que él es su favorito después de todo.

—¡Ah! ¡Te dije que ya basta, aru! ¡Ustedes dos no hacen más que provocarme dolores de cabeza! —exclamó, volviéndose a concentrar en barrer la entrada de su casa, cada vez más rápido para ocultar el nerviosismo que lo invadía—. Y por favor ya vete, tengo cosas que hacer.

Corea dio una última mirada a Yao antes de retirarse. Cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos metros de él se volvió a mirarlo y dijo en voz alta:

—¿Aniki?

China volteó hacia él.

—Si ve a mi hermano, dígale… dígale que lo que sea que haya hecho America para molestarlo que lo lamento… que… que por favor olvide esto y lo perdone.

—Corea… ¿por qué…?

Yong Soo ya había desaparecido de vista.

* * *

Inglaterra se encontraba cerca de su objetivo. En cuestión de minutos llegaría con el causante de su estrés y preocupaciones. Haciendo uso de su técnica como espía, atravesó la frontera arrastrándose como un soldado por las trincheras, pasando inadvertido por los hombres que custodiaban la entrada.

Una vez dentro de la mansión del norcoreano, se escabulló hábilmente por los pasillos hasta llegar al último piso. Justo en una amplia sala se encontraba Hyung Soo, de pie, dándole la espalda mientras miraba hacia la ventana de su hogar.

Arthur, enseguida sacó su revólver y apuntó con éste al norcoreano.

—Te tengo, maldito.

Corea del Norte volteó hacia el británico con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, pese a que el inglés le apuntaba con su arma, no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto.

—No me digas que vas a disparar esa arma —se burló.

—Libera a mi gente o te juro que no dudaré en hacerlo si es necesario.

El norcoreano no movía ni una ceja, lo que ponía aún más nervioso a Inglaterra.

—¡Vamos! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Muy bien, pero antes… deberías echar un vistazo arriba.

—¿Arriba? —preguntó dudoso el británico, fijando su mirada al techo. Ahí, se encontraba su bandera rasgada a la mitad—. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Por qué mi bandera…? ¡Ah!

Arthur cayó por un agujero que se abrió bajo sus pies, el cual había activado el norcoreano.

—Y van tres —susurró Hyung Soo para sí.

* * *

La estrepitosa caída de Inglaterra lo hizo perder la consciencia por un minuto. Al volver en sí, se halló en una celda oscura, algo amplia, apenas sí podía ver los barrotes que lo privaban de libertad. Arthur empezó a sentirse abrumado ante el encierro y se dirigió a los barrotes, tomando éstos con sus manos y sacudiéndolos con desesperación en un intento para que alguien acudiera a verlo.

—¡Oigan! ¡Oigan! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí, maldición!

—Deja de hacer eso, es inútil —dijo una voz cansada, que también resultaba ser familiar.

El británico, asombrado, volteó hacia de dónde provenía la voz. Entremedio de las sombras, que cubrían casi la mayor parte del lugar, salió a la luz Francis con el rostro un poco desgreñado, acercándose a donde estaba el inglés.

—Lo he estado intentando desde hace como una hora.

—¡Fra… Francia! —exclamó Arthur, impactado—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que…?

—Me llamaste ebrio durante toda la noche, ex vándalo. Y cuando me decidí en ir a verte a tu casa ya te habías ido —contestó sacando un papel—. Y claro, encontré la nota que te habían dejado.

—¿Y viniste aquí para ayudarme? Vaya que tuviste éxito —expresó irónicamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¡Qué rudo eres después de que por causa tuya estoy atrapado aquí!

—¡No me repliques, rana apestosa! ¡Después de todo nadie pidió tu ayuda!

—¿Inglaterra…? ¿Francia…? —se oyó casi un hilo de voz de tono suave.

Arthur y Francis se sobresaltaron al escuchar ese sonido, que aunque débil, no dejaba de ser alarmante.

—¿Oíste eso? —preguntó el francés, inquieto.

—Sí, creo que fue una voz…

—Sí… fui yo —dijo de nuevo la voz, con un tono un poco más alto.

Entonces apareció, Canada salió a la luz con el rostro sucio y el pelo alborotado. No traía sus lentes ni tampoco tenía a Kumajiro consigo. Llevaba su ropa rasgada, sin embargo, tenía una sonrisa, aliviado de encontrarse con quienes unavez habían sido sus tutores.

—¡America! —exclamó alterado Inglaterra, yendo veloz hacia él—. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese villano?

—¡No soy America! ¡Soy Canada!

Arthur se detuvo a observar fijamente al canadiense y vio que se había equivocado.

—¿Canada? Oh, bueno… —dijo el inglés ya más calmado—. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

—Cuba vino a mi casa a secuestrarme y luego me trajo aquí.

—¿Cuba? ¿Él también está detrás de esto?

—No, Corea del Norte lo engañó. Me quería a mí desde un principio.

—Ese chico está llegando demasiado lejos —dijo Francia, preocupado.

—Sí… pero no es a nosotros a quienes quiere —contestó Arthur muy serio—. Estoy seguro que tiene un plan para atraer a America aquí.

—Entonces… ¿cómo haremos para salir de este lugar? —preguntó Francis, inquieto.

* * *

Yao se encontraba en casa preparándose un té. Desde que su hermano menor había ido a verle, quedó con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo. Por alguna extraña razón no podía quitárselo de la mente y dejar de pensar en la situación que sostenía con su mellizo del norte. Al rato notó, que estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos, que ni se dio cuenta que su tasa desbordaba el agua que ponía de la tetera.

Finalmente se decidió a salir e ir a ver a Hyung Soo. Atardecía y pensó que a lo mejor no era buena idea visitar a su hermano tan tarde, pero ya iba a más de la mitad del trayecto y optó por continuar.

Una vez que estuvo cerca de las tierras del norcoreano, se detuvo a observar el movimiento de los soldados que hacían guardia en el perímetro correspondiente a su casa. China decidió que lo mejor era entrar como correspondía. Al fin y al cabo tenía relaciones estables con su hermano, los guardias lo dejarían entrar sin problemas. Pero entonces escuchó una voz detrás de él.

—China no estará pensando en entrar ahí ¿verdad?

El mayor de inmediato se sobresaltó. Se esforzó en no pegar un grito, volteando a ver a Rusia, quien permanecía ahora al lado de él.

—¡Rusia! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí, aru?

Ivan sólo sonrió con dulzura y Yao comprendió que significaba aquella sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tienes que seguirme siempre? —suspiró el chino, hastiado—. Estoy en algo muy serio, así que por favor vete.

—Nyet, Rusia está muy interesado en saber que planea nuestro antiguo camarada.

—¡Aiyah! Sabes que él está muy molesto contigo desde que te dejaste influenciar por las ideas de Occidente.

—Bueno, si él decide ponerse difícil al respecto… —dijo sonriendo, mostrando su tubería.

—O… oye, oye… eso no es necesario. Podrías empeorar las cosas, aru —dijo Yao, asustado—. Mira, ya estamos aquí, así que entremos juntos. Pero me dejarás hablar a mí primero ¿está bien?

—Bien, será como en los viejos tiempos ¿no es verdad? —expresó el ruso, sonriendo todavía.

—Procura no mencionar nada de eso. Sólo deja que yo hable ¡y guarda esa tubería, aru!

Luego que el ruso acordara en guardar su tubería, ambas naciones se dirigieron de manera cautelosa a donde estaban los soldados, quienes de inmediato los apuntaron con sus armas.

—¡Ah! ¡Esperen, no disparen, aru! Soy China y él es Rusia. Vinimos a ver a su líder.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos, escépticos. Vieron con cierto temor al ruso y los hicieron esperar antes de ir con su nación a informarle sobre ello. Luego de varios minutos de espera, finalmente les dejaron pasar tras llegar con la aprobación de su líder. China suspiró mientras entraba a la mansión en compañía de Rusia. De no haber estado con él no habría tenido mayores problemas en ingresar a casa de su hermano.

—Hacía mucho que no veníamos juntos a ver a nuestro camarada. Cómo pasa el tiempo ¿verdad? —dijo Ivan de lo más animado.

—¡Aiyah! Recuerda que no estamos aquí para hacer una visita amistosa.

—China está muy serio al respecto.

—Claro que estoy serio porque esto es un asunto serio, aru. Esto podría perjudicar gravemente a Corea del S… —se detuvo inquieto antes de terminar la frase, mientras que Rusia lo observaba de forma extraña—. Quiero decir… podría perjudicarnos a todos, no sólo a America.

El ruso siguió observando a China, no muy convencido, en tanto China apresuraba su marcha evitando mirar a Ivan. Un minuto más tarde ambos se encontraban en la sala principal del norcoreano. Sólo que éste no se veía por ningún lado.

—Esto es extraño, aru. Nos dijeron que estaría esperándonos aquí —observó el mayor, adelantándose unos pasos hacia el escritorio para ver si estaba ahí.

Un agujero entonces, se abrió bajo los pies de Rusia haciéndolo caer por medio de éste.

—¡Rusia! —gritó China, volteando sorprendido al ver que éste se había caído.

Antes que el mayor corriera al agujero, éste ya se había cerrado automáticamente en compañía de una voz que irrumpió en la sala.

—Francamente esperaba su visita, aniki. Sólo que esperaba que fuera a solas.

Hyung Soo se encontraba parado en la entrada de su sala dirigiéndose a su hermano. quien lucía asombrado de su repentina presencia.

—¡Norte! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿En dónde tienes a Rusia?

—En un lugar donde no pueda interrumpirnos —contestó seriamente mientras se acercaba cada vez más a China.

—Norte… ¿Qué es lo que estás tramando? Lo que sea por favor detente —dijo preocupado.

—Usted tranquilo. Jamás haría algo para dañarlo —susurró al momento que sacó un rociador y esparció un gas que hizo que a los segundos después su hermano mayor perdiera el conocimiento.

* * *

**N.A: Perdón la demora. Como la semana anterior estuve ocupada con el horóscopo ChinaXKorea y lo posteé junto a Britannia Angel: What if? No tuve tiempo de avanzar con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Espero les gustara :3 Ahora cuatro de los aliados están bajo el poder de NorCorea ¿qué irá a pasar? Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Espero pronto actualizar el segundo capítulo de Britania Angel:What if?**


	5. Mensajes de guerra

La situación para Canada, Francia e Inglaterra seguía igual, los tres se hallaban confinados en aquel oscuro calabozo desde hacía varias horas. Arthur se paseaba, inquieto, de un lado a otro de la celda mientras que Francis lo observaba, sentado junto a Matthew, comenzando a impacientarlo.

—¡Oye, ex pirata! ¡Ya detente! ¡¿En serio crees que así vas a conseguir que nos saquen de aquí?! —se levantó Francia, regañándolo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

Tan pronto lo escuchó, el británico se detuvo y volteó hacia su país rival, encarándolo furiosamente.

—¡No me reclames, bastardo del vino! ¡Tú menos que nadie tiene derecho!

—¡Tú…! ¡Tú no eres un caballero, eres un vándalo! —replicó furioso, apuntándolo con su dedo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡A ver, repite eso, rana apestosa!

—Inglaterra… Francia… por favor… no peleen —pidió tímidamente el canadiense, tratando de acercarse a ambos.

De pronto, los tres sintieron un golpe, como si algo pesado hubiera caído cerca de ellos. Quedaron un rato, mirando atentos en dirección de dónde habían escuchado aquel ruido.

—¿Oyeron eso? Parece ser que alguien más… —empezó Francis, pero no alcanzó a terminar puesto que la figura del ruso salía a la luz, dejándolos a los tres boquiabiertos.

—Ah… muchachos, ustedes también estaban aquí —dijo éste de manera inocente.

**Capítulo 5: Mensajes de guerra**

—¡¿Rusia?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma! —exclamó el británico, atónito.

—En serio… ¿Cómo fue que pudo atraparte? —preguntó el francés sin salir de su sorpresa.

Ivan, pese a encontrarse en las mismas condiciones que el resto, no parecía estar afectado y se dirigió a los otros con su comportamiento habitual.

—Verán… venía siguiendo a China cuando me di cuenta que venía a visitarlo a su casa. Acordamos en entrar juntos y de pronto me hizo caer en esta celda. No fue muy amistoso que digamos.

—¡No me digas! ¡¿En serio te parece?! —expresó el británico molesto y sarcástico—. ¡Te encerró en los calabozos junto a nosotros! ¡Dudo que haya querido ser amistoso!

—¿China también está aquí? —preguntó el canadiense, mirando a todos lados—. Y… ¿dónde está?

—Ah… parece que se quedó allá arriba —contestó confundido mientras miraba por dónde había caído.

—Esto no me gusta —expresó Francia, preocupado—. Ya somos cinco los atrapados aquí, a este paso no tardará en llegar también América.

—¡No digas eso! —volteó a decirle Arthur, alterado—. ¡Él no caería fácilmente!

—Hum, te oyes bastante preocupado —observó Francis, con cierta picardía.

—¡N-No es eso! Sólo… lo eduqué bien y… no me daría buena reputación si fuera derrotado así nada más —trató de corregirse mientras se ponía colorado.

—Claro… —entonó el francés, sarcástico, para luego volver a sentarse—. Como sea sólo nos queda esperar, lo que sea que Corea del Norte nos tenga preparado no puede tenernos aquí encerrados por siempre, ¿verdad?

—¡Ni lo pienses! —exclamó el británico mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su camisa—. ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados esperando a saber qué trama ese lunático! ¡Antes hallaré la forma de sacarnos de este lugar!

Acto seguido, comenzó a excavar el suelo rocoso con sus manos en los que poco a poco se abría camino hacia una escapatoria.

* * *

—¡Okey, dudes, que empiece la fiesta, America ha llegad…!

El norteamericano calló al entrar a la sala de reuniones y encontrarse sólo con los países del eje, quienes permanecían en silencio y levemente preocupados de ser los únicos en haberse presentado. Alfred por su parte, acostumbraba a llegar unos minutos tarde a las reuniones y con frecuencia era el último en acudir, por lo que no entendía la ausencia de los otros.

—Ah… ¿Por qué sólo están ustedes? ¿A dónde se fueron los demás?

—Esperaba que tú nos dijeras —contestó Alemania, muy serio—. Creímos que algo había pasado con ustedes los aliados, pero no recibimos ningún mensaje de su parte y nos quedamos esperando una explicación.

—America-san estábamos preocupados, por un momento temimos que usted tampoco se presentara.

—Esto es muy extraño —observó el estadounidense, rascándose la cabeza—. No es común que ni Rusia, ni Francia, ni Inglaterra, ni China, ni tampoco… Ah, ¿me olvidé de alguien más? Bueno, como sea ¿ya intentaron ponerse en contacto con ellos?

—Les hemos llamado a sus celulares pero ninguno contesta —expresó el italiano con preocupación—. Tal parece que no hay señal donde se encuentran.

—Es muy raro que ninguno se presente sin avisar —observó de nuevo el alemán, cada vez más serio.

A Alfred también lo invadía la preocupación y el temor, sobre todo cuando miró el puesto de Inglaterra, vacío. Su ausencia era la que más le preocupaba. Conocía bien a su compañero como para saber que no se atrasaba jamás a una reunión, y de hecho, éste lo regañaba por sus retrasos.

—Oh, vamos ¿no estarán exagerando con todo esto? Tan sólo se atrasaron cinco minutos, pueden… pueden haber pasado a comer a algún lado —trató de relajar la tensión Estados Unidos, a pesar que él tampoco estaba muy tranquilo.

—Pero entonces ¿por qué ninguno contesta su celular? —siguió preguntando Feliciano, preocupado.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de timbre del celular de Japón en la sala, a lo que éste sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y vio quien era el que lo llamaba.

—¡Qué alivio! Es el número de China-san —anunció Japón, esbozando una sonrisa de alivio y atendiendo la llamada—. ¿Moshi moshi, China-san?

—¡Uf! ¿Ya ven? —soltó un largo suspiro el norteamericano, acompañado de una sonrisa—. Tan sólo estábamos exagerando. Ustedes deberían aprender a relajarse y…

De pronto, Alfred calló al ver que los ojos del país del sol naciente se ensancharon profundamente y su rostro palideció como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

—Japón, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó preocupado Feliciano al ver la mirada de terror que se formaba en la cara del japonés mientras recibía el mensaje de la otra línea.

Los tres quedaron viéndole atentos, preocupados del cambio tan drástico de la expresión del japonés. Luego de unos minutos, tras terminar el llamado, el país del sol naciente cortó la llamada, quedando con un semblante serio y manteniéndose en silencio, dejando a los demás en suspenso.

—¿Japón?

—Disculpen, tengo… tengo que atender un asunto urgente en casa. Les ruego me excusen —dijo seriamente, poniéndose de pie y sin dar más explicaciones abandonó el salón.

—¡Japón! —le llamó Feliciano sin lograr detenerle.

Kiku rápidamente se encerró en otra de las salas del edificio que fue escogido como sede de la reunión de hoy. Necesitaba estar a solas para así poder digerir lo que había escuchado hacía unos minutos. Además no quería alertar a nadie sobre lo sucedido. No sabía cómo podían reaccionar. No sabía cómo podía reaccionar Estados Unidos con la noticia.

—¡Japón, Japón, abre! —le llamaba Alemania mientras golpeaba duramente la puerta—. ¡Somos nosotros!

—Alemania-san… —susurró Kiku, indeciso. Finalmente se decidió a abrir la puerta para dejar entrar a sus dos compañeros del eje.

Una vez adentro, Italia y Alemania miraron de nuevo a su aliado, quien se mantenía nervioso y evitaba tener contacto directo con ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Japón? ¡Por favor, dinos! —insistió el italiano.

El japonés tomó un largo respiro antes de atreverse a responder.

—Es… Corea del Norte. Corea del Norte llamó para decirme que tiene en su poder a China-san y los demás.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser cierto! —exclamó el alemán, sorprendido.

—¡Oh no! ¡Esto es terrible! ¡¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?! —gritó alarmado Feliciano.

—¡Por favor guarden silencio! —les pidió Kiku, inquieto—. Me dijo que no me atreviera a decirle nada a nadie o de lo contrario alguno de ellos pagaría un alto precio.

Ludwig quedó un momento dubitativo antes de volver a hablar.

—Espera, ¿estás seguro que se trataba de un mensaje de él?

—Alemania-san, estoy seguro de que era su voz. Además, no creo que China-san se haya prestado para eso, sobre todo cuando las cosas entre America-san y Corea del Norte no van bien.

—¿En serio puedes afirmarlo? Quizá China esté implicado. No hay que olvidar que existe algo muy extraño entre ellos dos.

—¡Alemania-san, por favor no diga eso!

—Lo siento, Japón, pero se me hace muy extraño todo esto ¿te dijo que quería?

—No… sólo me amenazó… y dijo que llegaría la hora en que me haría pagar por todos mis crímenes cometidos en el pasado.

Se formó un silencio entre los países del eje con el ambiente cargado de tensión después de escuchar las palabras del japonés. Finalmente fue él quien rompió el silencio.

—Creo que deberíamos informarle a America-san. En especial porque Inglaterra-san está involucrado en esto.

—No opino lo mismo —le dijo Alemania con escepticismo—. Las cosas entre él y NorCorea están muy tensas y una noticia así podría agravar más la situación. Lo mejor será no decirle nada hasta estar completamente seguros de que haya hecho.

—Pero…

—Podríamos causar un conflicto muy serio, Japón. Sólo te pido que investiguemos bien antes de tomar cualquier acción.

—¡Oh! Pero, ¡¿qué haremos si en verdad Inglaterra y los demás están atrapados?! ¡¿y si él hace algo contra ellos y alguien sale lastimado?! ¡¿y luego hay una guerra y…?!

—¡Italia, Italia! —le calmó Ludwig, tomándole su rostro entre sus manos y obligando a mirarlo—. Tienes que mantenerte sereno. Debes conservar la calma en esta situación ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—…S-Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo —respondió, nerviosamente.

—Entonces, estamos de acuerdo con que manejaremos esto a nuestro modo

Japón asintió, seguido de Ludwig. Italia miró a sus compañeros con indecisión, pero asintió finalmente.

Rato después, Japón volvía a la sala de reunión donde aún se encontraba America.

—¿Ah? America-san… —dijo, asomándose en la puerta con cautela—. Yo… debo retirarme.

—Hey, están actuando muy extraño, dudes ¿en serio todo está bien? —volteó a mirarlo el estadounidense levantando una ceja.

—Hai, sólo… aún tengo muchas tareas pendientes en mi casa, pero Alemania e Italia-san quedaron en ayudarme, así que si nos excusa…

—Okey, folks, yo me quedaré aquí por si hay noticias —dijo Alfred, estirándose en su asiento como si estuviera ya más relajado.

* * *

Poco a poco, China fue recuperando el conocimiento. Le costó abrir sus ojos pero una vez que lo hizo se encontró en una habitación acomodada, en la cual habían pinturas, lienzos, pinceles y algunos cuadros. Miró a todos lados en busca de quien lo había llevado hasta ahí, y cuando ya empezaba a incorporarse, su hermano irrumpió en el cuarto.

—Aniki, ya despertó —dijo éste, aflojando la expresión seria de su mirada.

Apenas oyó su voz, Yao se estremeció y volteó hacia él. En un principio a China le costó formar alguna palabra porque no sabía bien qué decirle, pero tras recordar qué había pasado se enfureció y se dirigió a su hermano totalmente fuera de sí.

—¡N-Norte! ¿Qué…? ¡Explícame qué estás haciendo! ¿Por qué me drogaste y trajiste aquí, aru?

—Sólo usé gas para dormir —respondió el norcoreano tratando de apaciguarlo—. Necesitaba explicarle con calma qué es lo que está sucediendo.

—¡Pero…! ¡Tú…! ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? ¡¿Dónde tienes a Rusia?! ¿Sabes en que te has metido, Norte, aru?!

—¡Shht! Aniki, tranquilo. No tiene de qué asustarse —dijo con calma mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del mayor y le miraba fijamente—. Ya le dije que jamás haría algo para dañarlo.

China tuvo una extraña sensación al verlo de frente, a los ojos de Corea del Norte, quien parecía un amante tratando de proteger a su amada y en su mirada le decía cuánta le amaba y cuán dispuesto estaba por protegerle.

—Norte… —susurró Yao, angustiado—. Por favor… dime ¿qué es lo que estás tramando?

Yao se encontraba de verdad preocupado, ya que sabía si el norcoreano cometía algún acto que fuera contra la integridad mundial ya no podría seguir protegiéndolo. Pero eso era algo que Corea del Norte parecía no estar consciente.

—Ya lo sabrá, aniki —contestó él, rozando su dedo índice por la cara de éste con lentitud—. Ya lo sabrá.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alfred seguía recostado en su asiento en espera de si alguna otra nación de las citadas se presentaba, o al menos, daba alguna noticia. Pero todo estaba muy tranquilo y no había el menor ruido, por eso cuando otra nación irrumpió en el salón de pronto, Alfred casi se cayó del asiento cuando le habló.

—¡Oye, America!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, Cuba! —reaccionó el estadounidense, sobresaltado. Luego puso una cara amigable luego de soltar su risilla—. ¡Vaya sorpresa! No esperaba verte por aquí, en serio, justo tú que eres uno de los que más…

America calló al ver cómo el cubano lo miraba, fijamente, con cara de pocos amigos como era de costumbre cuando se dirigía a su persona. No era desconocido que ambos no se llevaban bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara? Si vienes a reclamarme algo no es un buen momento…

—¡Cierra la boca y escucha! —le cortó el hombre de piel morena—. Canada está en problemas, Corea del Norte lo tiene bajo su poder.

**N.A: ¿Podrán los Axis rescatar al resto de los Aliados? ¿O será el turno del hero para salvar el día? ¿Iggy encontrará alguna salida? ¿Qué pasará entre China y NorCorea? Eso y más en el próximo capítulo xD Nuevamente tarde con el capítulo u.u Espero les gustase y perdón pero ando con la cabeza hecha un lío, encima me ando atrasando con mis demás historias xP ojala puedan dejar su opinión o sugerencia y así traer más rápido la próxima actualización :3**


	6. Al borde del conflicto

**Capítulo 6: Al borde del conflicto**

A Alfred le costó asimilar y relacionar todas las palabras del cubano. Canada… Secuestro… Corea del Norte… Su rostro permanecía paralizado, rígido, como si se hubiese quedado congelado. Y el silencio se extendió, haciendo que Cuba lo mirara con impaciencia. Hasta que al fin, Estados Unidos soltó una risita y recobró su postura osada y juguetona de siempre.

—¡Qué gracioso eres, dude! ¿Qué ese commie secuestró a…? ¿quién me dijiste?

—¡Canada! —bramó la nación de piel morena, molesto—. ¡Tu hermano! ¡Y no estoy bromeando, estúpido America! ¡Él está en problemas y si no haces algo pronto quién sabe lo que podría suceder!

La expresión del norteamericano entonces cambió, volviendo la mirada con molestia e irritación a Cuba al creer que éste le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

—¡Hey! ¡Dude! —exclamó el estadounidense, frunciendo su cejo—. No me gustan ese tipo de bromas, menos ahora. Así que si buscas la manera de alterarme, esto no va a…

—¡Óyeme bien, cerebro de hamburguesa! ¡Canada te necesita! —le recalcó el cubano cada vez más impaciente y colérico—. ¡Si esto no lo involucrara, créeme que dejaría que mi antiguo camarada hiciera contigo lo que quisiera! Pero como no es así necesito que lo ayudes y saques de ahí antes de que sea tarde.

Estados Unidos volvió a quedarse quieto, con la mirada petrificada. No podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Tardó uno segundos en reaccionar para volver a dirigirse al moreno.

—¿Estás… estás hablando en serio? ¿En serio ese commie tiene bajo su poder a Canada?

—Sí… no me siento orgulloso, pero yo fui quien lo ayudó —respondió el cubano llevándose la mano a su frente—. En ese momento sólo pensaba en hacerte pasar un mal rato. Nunca me imaginé que él llegaría tan lejos.

Alfred sintió que todos los sentimientos posibles lo bombardeaban en ese momento. Ahora entendía ese presentimiento que tanto lo inquietaba al no encontrar a sus aliados ¡Claro! ¡Canadá! Él era otro quien no había aparecido. Alfred puso una mirada cada vez más seria. Si su hermano se encontraba en poder de su enemigo norcoreano, ¿sería posible que Inglaterra y los demás…?

—Oye, Cuba ¿NorCorea no te dijo nada de… no te dijo nada más?

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que… bueno, a que quizá alguien más fuera apresado.

—¡Oye, déjate de tonterías y dime si harás algo! —le interrumpió el cubano, enfadado—. ¡Puede que Canada no cuente con mucho tiempo!

* * *

En los calabozos en tanto, Inglaterra seguía cavando con sus manos el suelo que ahora había pasado a convertirse en un largo pozo que continuaba haciéndose más profundo a medida que continuaba con su cometido.

—Vaya, Inglaterra es impresionante —comentó el canadiense, viéndole esperanzado desde arriba—. Si continúa así podría llegar a encontrar una salida.

—Sí —asintió el ruso viéndole con el resto. Fue en ese momento que sacó de su abrigo el pico de una pala—. Pero le hubiera sido más fácil haber usado esto.

Canada y Francia soltaron un grito de sorpresa al ver la herramienta que sostenía Rusia en sus manos.

—¡Tonto! ¡¿Tenías eso contigo todo este tiempo y no se te ocurrió mencionarlo?! —le recriminó Francis, exasperado.

—Hum… Bueno, es que esto lo ocupo para otras cosas, además ninguno me preguntó —respondió Ivan con aquella sonrisa inocente.

—Es el colmo, no tiene remedio —murmuró el francés luego de que Rusia le pasara su pico. Entonces, se dirigió al inglés quien seguía cavando el túnel—. ¡Oye, vándalo! ¡Agarra esto!

Apenas Inglaterra se dio cuenta de lo que le habían arrojado, lanzó un grito de furia y se volvió iracundo al trío de naciones que se encontraban en lo alto.

—¡¿Ehh?! ¡¿Cómo es que me pasan esto después de horas de cavar y romperme las manos?!

—¡No te quejes y cava! ¡Acabarás más rápido si lo ocupas! —le gritó el francés con una sonrisa de burla.

—Idiotas… —susurró indignado Arthur mientras se preparaba para cavar con el pico de la pala.

Tras un par de golpes con el pico de la pala, Inglaterra dio con un objeto duro que se encontraba enterrado justo donde cavaba. Extrañado, el británico se agachó para averiguar que era, hasta que descubrió un objeto metálico que parpadeaba una luz roja. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que se trataba, ya fue demasiado tarde pues, se produjo una explosión en el túnel lo que provocó una intensa nube de humo y un temblor que repercutió por todo el calabozo.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —exclamó Francis luego de cubrirse de la explosión junto a los otros.

—¡Una explosión! Inglaterra… —murmuró el canadiense, preocupado, viendo como el humo cubría toda la zona.

Los tres se asomaron a ver al agujero en que se encontraba el británico, y del cual, ahora no salía más que humo y se escuchaba el trisado de las piedras pequeñas que había causado la explosión.

—Parece que Inglaterra se quedó atrapado allá abajo —observó el ruso, volviendo a mirar al pozo.

Francia de inmediato se estremeció y se volvió hacia el ruso con desesperación.

—¡Rusia! ¡Si tienes una cuerda por favor préstamela!

Ivan, sin presentar menor problema, le pasó su soga, también sacada de su abrigo. Francis de inmediato la tomó y ató un extremo a su cintura.

—Ustedes sujeten la cuerda y vayan bajándome hasta que yo les diga. Cuando tire de ella es que ya tengo a Inglaterra y pueden subirnos —les indicó éste, determinado a ir por su rival.

Canada asintió decidido mientras Rusia sonrió como si no hubiera inconveniente. Al poco rato Francia fue bajado tal y como se los pidió y se introdujo al interior del hoyo que el británico había hecho con sus manos.

—¡Inglaterra, Inglaterra! ¿Dónde estás? —le llamaba el francés, desesperado, sin recibir respuesta ni poder divisarlo entre el humo que empezaba dispersarse.

Entonces le vio; el inglés yacía desmayado en un rincón rocoso. Francis le llamó una vez más pero no despertó, así que se acercó y lo tomó por la cintura para luego ser subido junto a él como había dicho. Una vez que ya estuvieron arriba, Arthur fue depositado en el suelo con las tres naciones que le acompañaban, poniéndose alrededor de él.

—Inglaterra no responde… —dijo Matthew en voz baja y temblorosa tras ver que no reaccionaba.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no…! —exclamó horrorizado Francia, presionándole su pecho—. ¡No puedes morir, ex vándalo! ¡Vamos, respira!

Arthur seguía con su cuerpo inerte y sus ojos en blanco. Francis, angustiado de que su rival no despertara, acercó su rostro al de él y empezó a suministrarle oxígeno por medio de sus labios.

Rusia y Canada quedaron boquiabiertos al ver al francés pegado a los labios del británico mientras le suministraba respiración artificial.

Luego de unos minutos, Inglaterra reaccionó y abrió sus ojos. Tan pronto se dio cuenta que tenía a Francis encima suyo, se exaltó y lo apartó de sí, furibundo.

—¡¿Qué acabas de hacerme, rana apestosa?! —gritó el inglés con el rostro completamente rojo.

—¡Estás vivo, delincuente! —sonrió el francés luego de ser empujado y caer sentado, apoyándose de sus manos.

—¡Qué asco! —exclamó Arthur, pasándose la manga de su camisa por su boca—. ¡Tengo mis labios mojados con tu saliva! ¡Eres repugnante!

— ¡Fue gracias a mis labios que pudiste salvarte! ¡Y no son repugnantes, vándalo! —le replicó Francia, ofendido.

—Inglaterra, Francia, ya no peleen —trató de tranquilizarlos Canada, poniéndose en medio de ambos, temeroso.

El ruso en tanto, veía a los lados en busca de un pedazo de metal que había salido volando al producirse la explosión. Entonces, una vez que lo halló, lo cogió entre sus dedos y se lo mostró al resto.

—Oigan, camaradas ¿vieron esto? Es la parte de un explosivo que salió desde abajo.

—Entonces, ¿habían explosivos escondidos bajo tierra con el fin de que no escapáramos? —preguntó asombrado el francés.

—¿Ya se dieron cuenta? —resonó una voz al interior de los calabozos.

Las cuatro naciones que permanecían ahí confinadas, voltearon sus rostros mirando a todos lados con el fin de descubrir de dónde provenía la voz. Pero su autor no se hallaba presente en el sitio, sino que se encontraba hablando por unos altoparlantes ubicados desde lo alto del calabozo.

—Esa voz… creo que es de NorCorea —musitó el canadiense, asustado.

—No tienen que apresurarse, tengan por seguro que no se quedarán aquí por siempre —continuó la voz del norcoreano al interior del calabozo—. Sólo necesitan esperar un poco más.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Sal de dónde sea que estés para que pueda darte tu merecido! —le gritó iracundo el británico—. ¡Espera a que las Naciones Unidas sepan de esto! ¡Estarás acabado! ¡Todos nos iremos en tu contra!

—Les recomiendo que no sigan cavando, hay muchos explosivos enterrados —prosiguió Hyung Soo, sin prestarle menor atención a las amenazas de Arthur—. Si continúan haciéndolo les garantizo que habrá más explosivos, que si se activan este lugar se derrumbará y quedarán sepultados.

Cuando la voz de Corea del Norte ya no se escuchó más, el lugar quedó en silencio con los cuatro países pensativos y preocupados por su situación actual.

—Bien… —partió el francés mientras se volvía a sentar en el piso, desanimado—. Eso significa que de momento estamos perdidos.

* * *

—Norte, ¿dónde estabas? —le preguntó el chino, preocupado, cuando Hyung Soo volvió al cuarto en que le había dejado hacía unos minutos.

—Oh, sólo… viendo unas cosas de las que tenía que hacerme cargo —respondió el norcoreano con una mirada más pacífica hacia su hermano—. Espero que ya esté más despejado.

—Mira, Hyung Soo, todo esto ya me tiene bastante asustado, aru —le dijo Yao, tornándose serio—. Por la razón que sea que me hayas traído aquí merezco una explicación, y no quiero más rodeos.

Fue entonces que la milenaria nación notó que Corea del Norte volteaba hacia él con la mirada sorprendida y extasiada.

—¿Q-Qué… qué pasa? —preguntó inquieto China, al ver como la mirada de su hermano se acercaba a la suya.

—Nada, sólo que… hacía mucho que no le escuchaba decir mi nombre —susurró provocativo en su oído, haciendo a China sonrojarse.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, Hyung Soo se mostraba cada vez más atraído hacia su aniki, quien se ponía incomodo de su actitud y sus palabras. El norcoreano por su parte, tenía pensado desviar la atención del mayor sobre el problema por el cual había venido, y de paso, pasar un tiempo agradable con él.

—¿Quiere ver algo que he estado haciendo?

Yao levantó una ceja, extrañado de que de pronto saliera con aquella pregunta. Aún así, se dejó dirigir por su hermano al cuarto que éste se preparaba para enseñarle. Al abrir la puerta, China se encontró con una habitación llena de pinturas y cuadros que adornaban todo el lugar. Yao comprendió que se trataba del cuarto que el norcoreano ocupaba como su salón de pintura.

—Ah… veo que sigues con tus pasatiempos, aru.

Hyung Soo se acercó a uno de los cuadros, el cual estaba cubierto por una manta. Puso su mano sobre ésta como mostrando un gesto de afecto. Yao le miró extrañado, preguntándose qué habría debajo de ella.

—Hay mucho sobre mí que no me gusta —dijo el norcoreano, melancólico, mientras acariciaba el cuadro que tenía en frente—. Por eso tengo esto para recordarme que puedo transmitir algo que me haga sentir bien conmigo mismo.

Yao vio con cierta tristeza a su hermano menor. Sabía que él había pasado por mucho sufrimiento en su vida y estaba aislado de las demás naciones. Pero lo que todos ellos desconocían era que NorCorea podía tener gustos por la pintura y la música, aficiones que lo harían ver más vulnerable de lo que era.

China no pudo evitar acercarse al cuadro y querer descubrir qué era lo que mantenía guardado con tanto afecto.

—Bueno… ¿y qué es, aru? Me gustaría ver qué clase de cuadro…

Al sacar el mantel que cubría el cuadro, el mayor vio anonadado la pintura que se revelaba frente a sí, la cual no era otra más que su propia imagen pintada delicadamente en lienzo.

—Ah… esto… Es una pintura mía —titubeó el chino, agitado y ruborizado.

Corea del Norte se le acercó por detrás y de forma suave empezó a mover y a acariciarle algunos cabellos sueltos que tenía sobre su frente. China se sobresaltó al tacto y de inmediato volteó, perturbado, hacia su hermano.

—Oh, discúlpeme usted, aniki. Sólo quería…

China se sentía más nervioso que antes. No sabía cómo responder a las muestras de afecto de Hyung Soo. Claro que en ese aspecto era más tímido que su mellizo, pero aún así le incomodaba. Sólo entonces recordó las palabras que Yong Soo le había dicho ayer por la mañana, acerca de los sentimientos que Corea del Norte albergaba por él. Ahora sabía que eran ciertos.

—Es usted tan bello, aniki —murmuró ensoñador NorCorea a centímetros de tocar su rostro con el suyo—. Siempre que pienso en belleza no puedo evitar pensar en usted.

—Norte…

—Me gusta más cuando me llama Hyung Soo —susurró el norcoreano, rozando la punta de sus dedos con el rostro de su aniki.

Seguido de eso, Hyung Soo le dio un suave beso en los labios. China, quien a principio lucía sorprendido, le respondió de la misma forma. Los labios de ambos se posaron el uno en el otro durante unos segundos. Hasta que de repente, el timbre del celular del chino sonó abruptamente desde uno de los bolsillos de Corea del Norte. Yao abrió ampliamente sus ojos y se zafó, perturbado, del contacto con su hermano.

—Es mi teléfono móvil… —sus ojos se pegaron inquietos a los del norcoreano—. ¿Por qué lo tienes tú, aru?

* * *

**N.A: Mis disculpas por la tardanza u_u Esto iba a ser subido el martes en la noche, pero se me fue el tiempo y lo estoy publicando hoy :P Como ven las cosas están difíciles para Arthur & cia, y pronto también lo estarán para el Axis XP Por esta vez no adelantaré nada, espero disfrutaran la escena FrUk =) (dedicada a Sandy Cesy ;)) Por cierto, puse que a Hyung Soo le gustaba el arte como la pintura, porque el creador señaló que éste tendría ese tipo de pasatiempos.**

**Gracias a todas quienes comentan y leen, trataré de no decepcionar ;)**


	7. Confianza rota

**Capítulo 7: Confianza rota**

El sonido de aquel timbre era inconfundible para los oídos de Yao, quien luego de alejarse del menor, vio a rabillo un adorno de la figura de Hello Kitty situado en el bolsillo de su vecino. Sólo entonces se percató que no llevaba su teléfono móvil consigo. Miró a Corea del Norte con desconfianza y un poco de temor en sus ojos, pero éste permaneció en silencio, tratando de apartar su mirada de la del mayor.

—¿Norte? Estoy esperando una explicación —pidió, impaciente ante la nula respuesta del otro.

—Ya sabe que aquí en mi tierra no están permitidos los celulares que no estén registrados —respondió audaz, sin presentar el menor gesto de alteración en su rostro—. Así que me di la libertad de confiscárselo.

—¡¿Es esta otra de tus bromas?! —la expresión del mayor se puso más seria y recriminatoria—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre sacar mi celular sin antes consultarme?!

—Tengo que ser justo con todos por igual, aniki. Mis lazos con usted no pueden interferir con las leyes que aquí se establecen.

—Bueno… entonces, déjame ver quién es. Podría ser algo importante —dijo Yao disponiéndose a sacar su celular del bolsillo de su nación hermana.

—¡No! —se apartó NorCorea, alterado, tan pronto se dio cuenta de su intención.

China le miró mucho más cuidadoso y sorprendido que de un principio ¿A qué se debía esa reacción tan sobresaltada de su hermano? Su conducta era demasiado sospechosa como para dejar pasar un detalle como ése por alto.

—¿Por qué reaccionas así, aru?

Corea del Norte tardó un poco en responder, y cuando finalmente lo hizo tomó otra actitud.

—¿Qué acaso no confía en mí? —preguntó dirigiéndose al mayor como si éste lo acusara—. ¿Va a ponerse en la misma posición que el cerdo capitalista de America y sus aliados?

—Tranquilo, Norte —trató de excusarse Yao para no poner nervioso a su hermano—. No te estoy acusando de nada.

—Pues parece que sí, aniki —casi murmuró el norcoreano, intentando mantener el papel de ofendido—. Yo sólo… sólo quería pasar un rato a solas con usted. Hacía mucho que no recibía la visita de nadie y cuando lo hace anda con desconfianzas y acusaciones.

—Hyung Soo, ya te dije que no estoy acusándote de nada, aru —volvió a decirle China con más convicción, tratando de no dejar ninguna duda en el menor.

—Entonces… hagamos a un lado todo esto —murmuró provocador, llevando sus manos al rostro de su aniki con delicadeza—. Olvidemos cualquier distracción y concentrémonos en nosotros dos —sus labios y respiración se acercaban al mayor, mientras que disimuladamente sacaba el celular de Yao de su bolsillo y lo apagaba— Haría lo que fuera por estar con usted.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse con los de China.

* * *

—Es inútil —suspiró Japón cortando la llamada al no poder contactarse con el mayor de la familia asiática—. China san no responde a ninguna de mis llamadas.

—¿Y por qué no probamos con Inglaterra, Rusia o Francia? —preguntó Feliciano, preocupado.

—No tiene caso, los teléfonos de ellos parecen estar fuera de área —le contestó el japonés mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo—. Nuestra única oportunidad era tratar con China san.

—Me parece muy sospechoso que China sea el único que tenga cobertura —comentó el alemán con cierto tono de acusación—. Eso sólo me hace pensar que algo pueden estar tramando él y NorCorea.

—Por favor, Alemania san, no siga diciendo esas cosas —replicó preocupado Kiku—. Estoy seguro que debe de haber una explicación.

—Espero tengas razón —terminó por decir Ludwig, tratando de no ser negativo.

Los países del eje de hacía un buen rato se encontraban rondando cerca de NorCorea, específicamente en terreno chino, aguardando tener alguna noticia del mayor. Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que permanecían en aquel paraje, cercano al río **Yalu. **Los tres sabían bien que no podían aventurarse más allá o de lo contrario tendrían problemas.

—¿Eh? Ustedes, ¿qué hacen aquí? —pronunció de pronto la voz de un joven.

El trío de países se sobresaltó, pensando que quizá habían sido descubiertos por algún soldado norcoreano. Pero cuando voltearon hacia de donde provenía la voz, pudieron reconocer que se trataba de Corea del Sur, parado a unos pocos metros de ellos.

—¡Corea-san! —exclamó Japón, asombrado de ver al surcoreano por esos parajes—. ¿Q-Qué hace usted aquí?

—No me copies, yo pregunté primero —respondió éste, poniendo una expresión y entonación optimista cuando la intención era otra—. Es muy extraño verlos a ustedes por este lugar ¿Acaso sucedió algo?

El japonés miró titubeante a su compañero alemán como buscando apoyo, pero éste tampoco sabía cómo responderle. El tema de que NorCorea mantuviera como prisioneros a cuatro potencias mundiales, incluido a China, no era algo que se pudiera decirse así de fácil, sin entrar a causar pánico en la nación del Sur.

—¿Qué no lo sabes? Tu hermano tiene cautivos a Francia, Inglaterra, Rusia y a China —se acercó a decirle Feliciano, mostrándose preocupado—. Él mismo se lo comunicó a Japón hace un par de horas.

—¡ITALIAAA! —gritó alarmado Alemania, llamándole la atención.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de manera inocente volteando hacia al alemán, quien en poco menos de dos segundos se tiró a agarrarle su cuello, rodeándolo con sus brazos.

—¡¿Dónde está su sentido común?! —le reprochaba mientras ejercía presión en el cuello de su compañero.

—Pero… ¿qué hice? —preguntó éste apenas, tratando de zafarse de los fuertes brazos del alemán.

Mientras ellos discutían, la expresión de Corea del Sur había quedado tiesa, rígida. Como si hubiera quedado presa en el tiempo en el mismo instante que escuchó las palabras del italiano. Japón, percatándose de eso, se acercó a él en un intento por reanimarle.

—Por favor, Corea san, ignore lo que Ita-chan acaba de mencionar.

—Mi hermano… ¿secuestró a aniki? —dijo con la voz entrecortada y una mirada perdida.

—No… bueno, no lo sabemos con certeza —volvió a decir vacilante Japón, sabiendo que era inútil tratar de esconder más la situación—. Pero para nuestra seguridad es mejor que mantengamos la distancia y trazar un plan cuando todo esté más calmado.

Yong Soo estuvo un rato enmudecido, sin mostrar la menor expresión en su rostro, hasta que pronto tomó una mirada de determinación y se dirigió a paso firme hacia los límites del río Yalu, el cual separaba las casas de China y Corea del Norte.

—C-Co-Corea san, ¿a-a dónde va? —preguntó alarmado el país del sol naciente al ver en qué dirección se dirigía el surcoreano.

Alemania e Italia dejaron a un lado su pelea y se detuvieron a observar al surcoreano avanzar exactamente hacia aquella zona de peligro.

—¡Espere, Corea san, no vaya! ¡Si continúa puede que se den cuenta de su presencia!

—Tengo que arreglar esto con Norte de una vez por todas —dictaminó el coreano, siguiendo con un semblante decido su camino e ignorando las palabras de su vecino.

—¡Alto, Corea! —le llamó la atención el alemán.

En ese preciso instante, un par de soldados norcoreanos que se encontraban cerca, voltearon en dirección hacia donde creyeron oír ruidos. Pero al virar sus miradas no encontraron a nadie, puesto que en ese preciso momento los países del eje alcanzaron a echar al piso a la nación en forma de península y esconderse detrás de unos arbustos para no ser vistos.

Los cuatro países observaron con detenimiento a los soldados norcoreanos que se movilizaban por la zona. Los dos que estuvieron hace un momento rondando cerca, se alejaron a hablar con otros dos de ellos sobre si habían visto algo sospechoso que los hizo alejarse del resto. Como Corea, Alemania, Japón e Italia no alcanzaban a escuchar lo que decían, y se habían distanciado de dónde estaban, pensaron que ya no corrían riesgo.

—Eso estuvo cerca —murmuró Ludwig dando un respiro de alivio al ver lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos.

Pero para su desgracia, Japón pudo darse cuenta que ahora los cuatro soldados iban en dirección hacia su escondite.

—¡Oh no, vienen hacia aquí! —anunció el japonés, consternado.

—¡Alemania, tengo tanto miedo! —exclamó Feliciano aferrándose al cuerpo de éste, inquieto.

—¡Guarda silencio, Italia! Quieres que nos descubran —reprochó Alemania, más alterado que él.

—Calma, todo estará bien si no nos movemos —los aconsejó el japonés, tratando de mantenerse tan controlado como fue posible.

Entonces de pronto, Corea del Sur se puso de pie, mostrándose firme ante los soldados norcoreanos sin la menor muestra de temor ante ellos. Los países del eje quedaron tan anonadados que sólo se quedaron ahí, inmóviles y con la mente en blanco.

—Háganse a un lado si quieren, pero yo no me echaré para atrás —dijo el surcoreano muy serio y determinado mientras se preparaba para enfrentar con sus manos desnudas a los cuatro oponentes armados, quienes también se hallaban atónitos de su presencia.

Y antes que los soldados se dispusieran a disparar, Yong Soo los había noqueado a base de movimientos de golpes y patadas propias de su arte marcial; el taekwondo. Una vez que los cuerpos de los soldados norcoreanos se encontraban inconscientes en el piso, Japón, Alemania e Italia se aventuraron a salir y ver por sí mismos la escena.

—¡Pero, Corea san…! ¿Se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? —exclamó Kiku, sin poder creer la acción tan estrépita que había tomado el coreano.

—Tranquilo, ya lo venía venir. Nadie me gana cuando de combate mano a mano se trata —dijo éste con orgullo, sonriendo a la vez con ligereza y mostrando un rostro más animado. Todo esto mientras se agachaba frente a uno de los soldados noqueados y lo desprendía de sus vestimentas militares.

—Ve ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Feliciano, mirándole con curiosidad.

—Sólo una idea que toman a menudo en las películas —contestó alegre y muy confiado, terminando de sacarle el traje a uno de los soldados desmayados—. ¡Nos camuflaremos entre las fuerzas armadas de mi hermano para rescatar a aniki y a los demás vistiéndonos a su modo! —terminó por decir, poniéndose el gorro del milico y haciendo un guiño a los países del eje.

Japón tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y procesar lo que había escuchado.

—¡¿Pero, ha perdido el juicio?! —casi dio un grito el país del sol naciente, exaltado ante la idea tan descabellada del menor—. ¡Es… es demasiado arriesgado, es…!

—Estoy de acuerdo con Japón, es una locura —lo interrumpió el alemán muy serio, acercándose a ambos—. Además, lo más probable es que seas descubierto y quedes a merced de Corea del Norte al igual que le pasó al resto.

—Oh, no se preocupen ¡Estoy seguro de que funcionará! —dio un giro para finalizar con una de sus famosas poses de actor de cine, que lo llenaban de brillos y destellos a su alrededor—. A pesar que muchas películas y estrategias de guerra lo hayan usado, originalmente este brillante plan no pudo haber sido hecho sino en Corea, por eso estoy seguro que dará resultado.

—Corea san, le suplico que lo reconsidere, esto no es como en las películas —mencionó preocupado Kiku, tratando de hacerlo desistir—. Puede ocasionar un conflicto muy serio en tierra de su hermano que lo perjudicará a usted y su gente.

—No tienen que acompañarme si no quieren —se cruzó de brazos y se volvió al trío del eje, algo más serio—. Pero no pienso dejar a mi aniki solo. Pasaré por encima de mi hermano o de quien sea para traerlo sano y salvo así como los demás —luego se volvió al japonés más relajado y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, haciendo el signo de la victoria—. ¡Ya verás que lo lograré y seré el héroe!

—Oh, por favor no imite a Amerika san en esto —suspiró éste, agobiado.

—Si esa es tu decisión entonces estás por tu cuenta —dijo Ludwig cruzándose también de brazos—. No pensamos involucrarnos en tu alocado plan.

—Pero Alemania, no podemos dejarlo solo —intervino Feliciano, angustiado—. Si él va y es descubierto entonces ya serán más los países que estén como rehenes y no podemos permitirlo.

—Es un buen punto —comentó Japón, pensativo.

Alemania contempló pasivo el rostro de su compañero italiano, a quien tanto amaba y por sobre todas las cosas quería cuidar. Cada vez que veía aquellos gestos de valentía y generosidad de su parte lo hacían caer en un embelesamiento, en el cual era cautivado más porque sabía que él estaba en lo cierto.

—Italia… ¿comprendes que si vamos no habrá ninguna garantía que regresemos con bien? Y lo más importante… —su rostro se mostró acongojado mientras ponía las manos sobre los hombros de Feliciano con afecto—. No sé si pueda protegerte de lo que allá nos aguarde.

—_Ve_. Está bien —respondió el italiano, sonriendo como siempre alegremente y dirigiéndose de forma honesta a su compañero—. Si Alemania está cerca entonces Italia es más fuerte y valiente, así que no tendrá tanto miedo a la hora de enfrentar lo que nos depare.

Alemania le miró esta vez conmovido, y se dispuso a dirigirse a los dos países asiáticos.

—Entonces está decidido —pronunció el alemán, esbozando una sonrisa satisfactoria—. ¡Corea, Japón, asegúrense de atar bien a esos hombres una vez que le hayamos arrebatado su uniforme!

—¡Eh! No olviden que éste es mi brillante plan, así que soy yo quien debe dar las órdenes —espetó el surcoreano, bastante animado de contar con los países del eje—. Así que pueden empezar por llamarme líder.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Ludwig dirigiéndose a Japón, algo fastidiado.

—Será mejor que se acostumbre, Alemania san —sólo pudo decir Kiku, volviendo a soltar un suspiro.

* * *

China había decidido salir del cuarto de pinturas de Hyung Soo y acudir a su oficina, lugar dónde su antiguo camarada ruso fue tragado por un agujero que se había abierto en el piso. Su vecino estaba lleno de trampas, pensaba mientras se dirigía a la sala de trabajo de Corea del Norte. Nunca pensó que tuviera ese tipo de mecanismos en su casa, aunque era de esperarse, después de todo éste no se fiaba de nadie, tan sólo de él. Seguro que tampoco temía la temible venganza de Rusia después de lo que había hecho ¡Qué va! Se atrevía a desafiar a todo el mundo con eso de que tenía armas nucleares en su casa. Sólo esperaba que fuera más sutil con aquel tema, de lo contrario America y el resto de aliados podían llegar a tomar medidas serias.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del norcoreano procuró hacerlo con cuidado. No quería caer por equivocación en uno de los dispositivos ocultos de su hermano. Miraba constantemente las paredes, el piso y el techo… ¡El techo! ¿Qué significaban esas banderas rasgadas ahí arriba? Sólo podía reconocer la de Inglaterra ¿Por qué demonios tendría Hyung algo como eso? ¿Acaso era parte de un plan o una forma de desquitarse?

El sonido del fax que se encontraba sobre el escritorio del norcoreano hizo voltear al chino y acercarse a éste. Estaba llegando un mensaje en ese preciso momento. China tomó el papel en sus manos una vez que terminó de salir del artefacto. Cuando vio de qué se trataba, quedó atónito, con sus manos temblando al ver el contenido del documento, el cual marcaba los pasos para el lanzamiento de misiles en masa a Corea del Sur, Japón y algunas ciudades de America.

—¿Aniki? ¿Qué hace aquí? —se escuchó la voz de Corea del Norte cerca de Yao.

China volteó sobresaltado y vio que el norcoreano se encontraba parado en la entrada de su oficina, observándolo.

—Hyung Soo… Tú… ¿En serio vas a…? —musitó el chino casi con la voz entrecortada, viéndole sorprendido.

NorCorea se tomó un minuto antes de mirar fijamente al mayor y contestar al respecto.

—Esperaba que no lo supiera todavía —dijo éste mostrando cierto tono lamentable y cerrando sus ojos un momento para soltar un suspiro.

—¡Me ocultaste lo que tenías planeado desde un principio, y aún así me hiciste confiar en ti, aru! —le reprochó molesto y alterado el mayor—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Lamento decepcionarlo, aniki, pero ya es tiempo de ponerle fin al imperio de ese cerdo capitalista y sus aliados —sentenció con la voz profunda—. Mi líder cree que ya es hora de actuar.

* * *

**N.A: Cuando inicié con este fic, NUNCA, creí que Corea del Norte se declararía en estado total de guerra con el Sur. Al menos ahora las cosas se han calmado. Trato este tema de NorCorea con el mayor respeto posible, la historia sólo es para entretener con los personajes de la serie.**

**Bueno, espero les gustara este nuevo capítulo. Sí, lo hice más largo en vista de lo que demoré en subirlo :P Como datos el río Yalu tal y como se mencionó es la separación del territorio chino y norcoreano. Puse a Yong algo más serio, pero también conservando esa actitud optimista que tiene siempre. Después de todo con la situación de su hermano no podría mantenerse indiferente, y siempre he creído que es una máquina de pelea imbatible de pies y manos xD Cuando vi Paint it White, no pude evitar imaginármelo a él todo un badass pateando a los nopera x3**

**En el próximo capítulo más sobre los países del eje y SurCorea, y de los planes de Estados Unidos quien se prepara para tomar acciones al respecto ;) Gracias por leer y comentar.**


	8. Trato escrupuloso

**Capítulo 8: Trato escrupuloso**

China había quedado paralizado al oír las palabras del más cercano de los coreanos dentro de su territorio. Esta vez no se trataba de ninguna amenaza al aire ¡Hablaba en serio! Podía sentirse el rencor y la determinación en su mirada sólo de escucharlo hablar de sus propósitos.

China no sabía bien qué debía decir. Las intenciones del norcoreano lo habían pillado de sorpresa, pero debía tratar lo que fuera por calmar sus ánimos de guerra antes de que saliese perjudicado.

—Norte, escucha… Lo que sea que te haya dicho tu líder, por favor intenta hablar con él de nuevo, aru —dijo inquieto, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas con las cuales empezar—. ¡No tienes idea de la inmensidad del problema que podrías acarrearle a ti y a tu gente si piensas llevar a cabo lo que me dices!

—Ya he discutido este asunto con mi líder desde hace meses, aniki —contestó éste con la voz seca y neutra—. Ya hemos decidido seguir adelante con nuestra meta, y siento decirle que usted ni nadie lo impedirá.

Yao recordaba que el último tiempo había estado de mediador en las constantes riñas entre NorCorea y Estados Unidos. Todo ese asunto de que uno lo hostigaba de dejar su armamento nuclear al otro y el otro que se rehusaba porque consideraba un cerdo imperialista a quien se lo exigía… China sabía que probablemente ellos dos nunca llegarían a entenderse. Ahora esto de seguro iba a costarle caro a su hermano, por lo que tenía que seguir en su intento de hacerlo desistir antes de que fuera tarde.

—Por favor, piensa en las consecuencias, aru —dijo esta vez, angustiado—. ¡Estás hablando de iniciar un ataque contra otros países! Habrá represalias de todo el mundo en tu contra y ni siquiera yo podré ayudarte.

—No tengo miedo de enfrentar los juicios de otras naciones —declaró Hyung Soo, con cierto tono despectivo—. He estado preparado para esto desde 1950.

—Pues debería, aru —sentenció muy serio el chino, mirándolo con enojo y desaprobación—. Sólo imagina cómo reaccionarán Francia e Inglaterra, sabes bien de que lado están.

—Ah, sí, sobre eso… —El norcoreano figuró una sonrisa maliciosa—. Ellos ya no son un problema.

La expresión y el tono de voz que ocupó NorCorea transmitían algo tan maquiavélico que calaron hondo en la mente de China, haciéndolo estremecerse internamente. Aquello no estaba bien.

—¿Qué… quieres decir con eso, Norte, aru? —preguntó desconcertado el chino.

Corea del Norte volvió a sonreír maliciosamente.

* * *

Alfred no podía estar quieto. Se movía de un lado para otro alternándose en distintas computadoras, instaladas en su sala de alto comando, en la cual se encontraban ahora él y su vecino cubano. La habitación era donde comúnmente el norteamericano se dedicaba a trazar planes de espionaje u operaciones militares; por ello estaba equipada con la mejor tecnología y con una pantalla gigante al centro, que mostraba el globo terráqueo desde el espacio.

Cuba ya empezaba a impacientarse de estar tanto tiempo allí, viendo a Estados Unidos correr de un lado a otro sin decirle nada, y no tardó en expresar su molestia.

—¡Oye, cerebro de hamburguesa! ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy viendo si hay alguna señal satelital que indique las coordenadas exactas de Canada —respondió el estadounidense sin mirarlo, pues, estaba pendiente de oír alguna trasmisión por medio de los audífonos que tenía puestos—. Su teléfono móvil puede indicarnos mucho sobre la situación que sucede allá.

—Eso no servirá de nada, NorCorea los tiene todos interceptados. Creí que ya lo sabías —le replicó el moreno, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, pero el mío y el de Canadá tienen un dispositivo, casi invisible al ojo humano, integrado en sus memorias que hace que aún cuando estén apagados o destruidos permiten localizar y escuchar un radio de diez metros a la redonda desde su ubicación —proclamó orgulloso, ya sonriendo más confiando—. Sólo tengo que activar un programa y ya está.

Enseguida encendió el transmisor —ante la mirada de un furioso cubano, hostigado de verle alardear tanto— en el cual era mostrada la señal del celular del canadiense, en forma de una pequeña luz parpadeante en el único terreno sumido en sombras sobre el planeta (*)

—Vaya… así que no mentías —observó algo preocupado la pantalla—. En verdad Canadá se encuentra en los territorios de Corea del Norte.

—¡Claro que no mentía, estúpido! —le recriminó el moreno—. ¡¿Acaso dudabas de mí?!

—Comprenderás en mi posición es difícil fiarse de las naciones que proclaman odiarte —dijo Estados Unidos con total simpleza, mientras sacaba una hamburguesa y le daba un par de mascadas. Cuando terminó comenzó con otra y otra.

—¡¿Y encima te pones a comer, en un momento así?!

—No logro controlarlo, cuando me impaciento me da mucho apetito —respondió comiendo a gusto, sin mostrar mayor inquietud sobre el tema.

El cubano sintió un impulso casi incontrolable de golpear al estadounidense, como tantas veces lo había hecho con el pobre e inocente de Canadá, pero se contuvo. Después de todo él era el único capaz de sacar al canadiense de semejante aprieto, por muy idiota que éste se comportara.

—Bien… ¿y ahora que harás, seguirás comiendo hasta dejar vacíos todos tus locales de comida chatarra?

—Tranquilo, _man_. Esperemos a escuchar algo del dispositivo receptor que instalé —se volvió a decir con una sonrisa orgullosa—. No tienes de que preocuparte, el héroe salvará el día como de costumbre.

Seguido de eso Alfred soltó su habitual risilla, para fastidio de Cuba, hasta que de pronto; una segunda señal fue detectada en pantalla como una luz parpadeante, al lado de la de Canadá. El estadounidense de inmediato dejó de reír y prestó atención a lo que se mostraba en pantalla. Alfred puso una mirada casi de horror al percatarse de a quién pertenecía esa señal. Sintió su sangre helarse y concentrarse en su nuca. No quería creerlo, pero…

—¿Qué rayos significa eso? —preguntó el moreno, confuso ante la reacción del rubio.

—Inglaterra…—pronunció Estados Unidos con la voz entrecortada y la mirada paralizada por el asombro—. Esa es la señal de Inglaterra.

—¡¿Cómo dices?!

Al momento otras cuatro señales se sumaron a tres más, las cuales aparecieron destellando de manera intermitente en la pantalla, destacándose en la zona oscura del mundo.

—¡Hay otras seis señales más, en total son nueve! —exclamó sorprendido el cubano, luego volteó furibundo a Alfred, quien seguía con la mirada inerte hacia la pantalla—. ¡Oye, maldito imbécil! ¡Tenías dispositivos espías en los celulares de todos tus aliados! ¡Oye, me estás escuchando!

Pero el norteamericano no respondió. Estaba demasiado consternado como para prestar atención a los reclamos de otros. Sus sospechas sobre la ausencia de Inglaterra y el resto de sus aliados se habían concretado. Todos ellos estaban a manos de Corea del Norte.

* * *

Mientras que, Japón, Alemania, Italia y Corea del Sur se hallaban en medio del ejército norcoreano, camino a la capital en Pyoyang. La multitud de soldados era tanta que nadie notaba que entre sus filas, se encontraban cuatro naciones distintas marchando a la par con ellos.

Ludwig se mantenía lo más pegado posible a su compañero italiano, tratando de que éste siguiera el ritmo de los demás sin levantar sospechas. En tanto Japón y SurCorea se mantenían al frente de ellos dos, tratando de encubrirlos.

—¿Es posible que lleguemos a la capital sin que ninguno sea descubierto? —preguntó levemente el alemán, acercándose casi de forma imperceptible al oído de Japón.

—Usted tranquilo, Alemania san —le susurró con cuidado el japonés, dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva—. Sólo procure no fijar la vista al frente ni hacer contacto directo con otros.

—Y recuerden que me tienen a mí si algo sale mal —murmuró Yong Soo, sonriendo de manera discreta y sintiéndose muy confiado de sí.

Japón miró al surcoreano con sorpresa; aún en una situación como esa él se mostraba así de optimista. Si bien su vecino solía ser un alborotador, debía reconocer que le asombraba su capacidad para tomar las cosas. No acostumbraba a entrar en pánico como Italia, o perder el control como hacía Alemania, sino que mantenía la vista en lograr su objetivo confiando en sus capacidades. '_Ha de ser inventado en Corea' _sólo le faltaba añadir, pensaba Kiku.

—Esto es tan siniestro que empieza a darme más y más miedo, Alemania —susurró Feliciano, temblando mientras se aferraba al fusil que le habían quitado a uno de los soldados.

—Schht, callado, Italia. Te advertí de un principio que esto era una locura —le regañó el rubio lo más bajo que pudo y volvió a dirigirse al país del sol naciente—. En el mejor de los casos de ser descubiertos, Italia y yo podríamos serles de distracción para que ustedes aprovechen de rescatar a los otros.

—Por favor, Alemania san, trate de no pensar en eso.

Mientras seguían las bajas conversaciones entre los países del eje, Corea del sur se encontraba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos al mismo tiempo que marchaba junto al resto. Había adquirido una mirada más seria con una sola palabra para sus adentros.

_Aniki…_

* * *

—¡Pero, tú has perdido completamente el juicio, aru! —exclamó alterado el chino una vez que Hyung Soo acabó de contarle sobre las otras naciones, las cuales permanecían en cautiverio bajo sus aposentos. Sólo que el norcoreano no mostraba el menor gesto de emoción en su rostro.

—Ya se lo he dicho, aniki; esto es la guerra —contestó inescrutable—. Y en la guerra se deben tomar medidas extremas para lograr nuestros objetivos.

—¡¿Tienes alguna idea del lío en el que te has metido, aru?! —prosiguió el mayor completamente fuera de sí—. ¡Has cruzado el límite esta vez, Norte, aru! ¡No te puedes ni imaginar qué pasará cuando America se entere…! —China miró fijamente a Hyung Soo—. No se ha enterado, ¿cierto?

—Parte del plan es que no se haya enterado todavía —respondió impávido.

Yao tuvo que tomar una bocanada de aire para recuperar la compostura. Se había quedado totalmente perplejo tras todo lo mencionado por su vecino. Ya ni siquiera podía generar palabras que sirvieran de hacerlo desertar… éste había ido demasiado lejos. Ahora sus únicos deseos eran largarse cuanto antes de ahí y desentenderse como fuera posible.

No sacaría a NorCorea de aprietos como tantas otras veces. No esta vez.

—Ayúdeme en mi plan —se adelantó el menor antes que su aniki se adelantase en decir algo. La mirada del norcoreano era tan penetrante que China retrocedió un par de pasos antes de armarse de valor para hablarle.

—Norte… no sé cómo es que llegaste a este punto, pero si pensaste por un momento que te iba a apoyar en toda esta locura definitivamente debes estar peor de la cabeza que Rusia —sentenció volviendo la mirada al más alto, tratando de parecer lo más dictaminado posible sobre su decisión.

—¿En serio ésa es su última palabra?

China sólo asintió muy serio como respuesta.

Hyung Soo miró un rato al mayor, con una expresión que mostraba una ligera frustración y sobretodo tristeza. Entonces cerró los ojos, soltando un suspiro de resignación, para luego abrirlos y volver a dirigirse al chino.

—Ni siquiera si le propusiera que… ¿con su apoyo garantizaría la seguridad de Sur en todo esto?

Yao quedó congelado al oír lo que decía su hermano asiático. ¿Había escuchado bien? Se giró lentamente a mirar a Norcorea, con el rostro consternado. Tenía que preguntar de nuevo.

—¿C-cómo dices, aru?

—Hace un tiempo tracé unos planes para tomarme toda la península —explicó sin gesticular sentimiento alguno como el tono frío de voz que ocupaba—. Cientos de submarinos armados se hayan ocultos cerca de territorio tanto japonés como surcoreano. Sólo basta una pequeña señal para que comiencen el ataque.

No podía ser real. No podía ser verdad que la representación del norte de Corea estuviera hablando en serio. China fijó la vista en él con el rostro atemorizado. No le daba el habla y apenas si podía controlar su respiración.

—¿Duda de mí acaso? —preguntó Hyung Soo con un sutil aire de malicia y desafío, acercando su mejilla dirigiéndose más específicamente a su oído. El chino estaba tan impactado que hasta para moverse estaba impedido—. Lo tengo todo controlado, y si a aniki se le ocurriera salir de aquí y advertir a alguno de nuestros enemigos, eso significaría dar paso a lo que tenía planeado de un principio —susurró casi maquiavélico y entonces se apartó.

Yao parecía una estatua, ni siquiera tenía la mirada puesta en el otro asiático.

—No se imagina cuanto odio tener que recurrir a esto —dijo el norcoreano, volviendo a mostrar un rostro acongojado—. Porque esto demuestra lo que significa mi hermano para usted.

China pareció reaccionar y aquello le hizo volver la mirada a NorCorea.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? —preguntó más firme al mayor.

* * *

**N.A: Una rápida actualización en vista que me encuentro con un resfrío atroz en casa XP Sé que es bastante improbable que a Corea del Norte se le ocurra chantajear a China, además no tendría cómo xD pero sí estaría hostigándolo constantemente para contar con su apoyo. También creo que Alfred nos espía a todos en todas partes del mundo, jeje por eso lo de los dispositivos :3**

**Lo de los submarinos es sobre una noticia que leí alguna vez: decía que NorCorea tenía pensado ocupar una flota de submarinos camuflados y así atacar las costas de Norteamérica :O No sé que tan cierto habrá sido, pero en tal caso le sería más factible atacar a Corea del Sur y a Japón que están más cerca, ¿no? :P**

**(*) Sobre lo de la zona oscura, recuerdo que en un par de documentales vi que cuando mostraban a Corea del Norte, ésta era la única parte del mundo que se mostraba a oscuras en comparación al resto. Imagino que será por las señales satelitales.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado y puedan comentar qué tal les pareció ¡Ah! Por cierto, no me he olvidado de Iggy y los otros x3 Aparecerán pronto y estarán en bastantes aprietos.**

**Hasta la próxima y un beso hetalioso (?)**


	9. Orgullo aplastado

**Capítulo 9: Orgullo aplastado**

Alfred aún no podía creer que aquello fuera cierto… ¡Nueve naciones cautivas en el territorio más aislado del mundo! ¿Cómo fue a pasar eso? ¿En qué momento de la semana sus aliados habían ido a parar donde uno de sus enemigos jurados?

Se sintió humillado, defraudado, inútil, burlado… entre muchas más cosas. Pero, por sobretodo, por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo; sintió terror. Ya no sentía la confianza y el coraje de un héroe como en un comienzo. Todos esos aires parecían haberse esfumado con sólo enterarse que su amado inglés se hallaba en manos de Corea del Norte. Recordaba la última vez que lo vio, cuando le dijo que tuviera cuidado. Arthur intuía algo que en ese entonces él prefirió ignorar. Ahora se maldecía tanto, pero no tanto como maldecía al norcoreano. Cómo se atreviera a ponerle una mano encima…

—¡Oye, maldito America!

El estadounidense reaccionó, volteando hacia el moreno, quien le observaba con el cejo fruncido y volvió a dirigírsele más serio.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta de lo grave que es esto?

La mente de la mayor potencia mundial aún se encontraba llena de temores y preguntas, las cuales venían una tras otra. Todo en su interior era un caos, las emociones lo agolpaban y se sentía incapaz de tomar alguna resolución al respecto.

—¿Cómo piensas solucionarlo? Debes tener algún plan —insistió el cubano, intentando sacar al rubio de su estado de aturdimiento.

Casi por instinto, Alfred se volvió con una furia salvaje hacia Cuba, y tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa lo zarandeó violentamente, lo que asustó al país de superficie menor.

—¡Dime qué es lo que han hecho! ¡¿Cuáles son tus planes y los de ese maniático?!

—E-E-Eh…espera… ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver! ¡Si así fuera no habría venido a decirte lo de Canada y que fui yo quien se lo llevó a NorCorea sin saber lo que tramaba!

—¡¿Y entonces cómo es que no sólo Canadá figura en el mapa, eh?! ¡Contesta! —encaró más agresivo, dándole un fuerte remezón al cuerpo del cubano.

—N-No… ¡no sé, maldición! ¡Debes creerme! ¡Jamás le haría daño a Canadá ni a los otros!

El rostro de Estados Unidos se fue relajando, y poco a poco empezó a soltar al cubano, con una expresión consternada por lo que había hecho. Rara vez perdía el control de esa forma y usaba la violencia con otra de las naciones.

—Sí, sí… lo siento. Estoy algo aturdido… aún no puedo creer que todo sea cierto —masculló, sin mirar directo al otro.

El moreno se arregló el cuello de su camisa, todavía atónito del súbito cambio en el norteamericano. Pero una vez que el ambiente se calmó entre ellos volvió a preguntarle más serio a éste:

—Se trata de Inglaterra, ¿cierto?

—¿Eh? —le miró fijo esta vez.

—Cambiaste completamente de actitud cuando supiste que Inglaterra también estaba allí.

Alfred no supo qué decir. No se explicaba bien la reacción tan fuera de sí que había tenido hace poco. Pero, cierto; se enteró que el inglés estaba en peligro como para nublarle totalmente el juicio. No obstante, la situación actual requería que tomara medidas cuanto antes, de lo contrario las cosas podrían llegar a ponerse peor.

—Como sea, tendré que tratar con las acciones cobardes de NorCorea —sentenció el rubio con una mirada firme y amenazante—. Ese bastardo commie busca la manera de amedrentarme ¡Pero está muy equivocado si cree que va a conseguirlo! —dijo enardecido mostrando su puño. Dicho esto se dirigió a donde se encontraba un teléfono, tomándolo con una mano y preparándose para hacer una llamada.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó extrañado el moreno.

—México podría prestarme una aeronave con la cual acercarme donde ese commie —contestó marcando el número de la tierra vecina—. Usualmente le pediría ayuda a China, pero en vista que también está atrapado me quedo sin muchas opciones.

—No seas insensato —interrumpió Cuba, cortando la comunicación del estadounidense—. Si vas en una aeronave mexicana para NorCorea será muy fácil deducir que tú estás en ella —explicó con seriedad, pasando a una sonrisa astuta— Pero si vas en una de las mías, te llevaré a bordo sin que se den cuenta. Ya tengo habilitada la entrada a la casa de mi antiguo camarada, así tendrás más posibilidades.

Alfred quedó asombrado, mirando al cubano quien acababa de ofrecerle su ayuda. Aquello era un hecho poco menos que íncreible.

—No lo entiendo… ¿harías eso por ayudarme? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Por ayudar a mi amigo Canadá —aclaró éste, ofuscado—. Y sólo por él. Una vez que toques suelo norcoreano estás por tu cuenta, lo que allí te pase ya no es asunto mío.

—Sigue siendo un riesgo alto, _dude _—le dijo el norteamericano, quien luego de salir de su sorpresa, volvió a retomar su optimismo—. Aunque si insistes en ayudar al héroe en su misión de rescate, estoy dispuesto a aceptarte como mi compañero —concluyó con el puño en su pecho, mostrando una sonrisa de arrogancia.

—¡No te pases, maldito América! ¡Ya te dije que esto sólo lo hago por Canadá! —espetó furioso—. ¡Y una cosa más, ni creas que voy a recibir órdenes tuyas! ¡MI nave, por lo tanto MIS reglas!

A Estados Unidos no le agradaba mucho la idea, pero decidió abstenerse de rebatir. Tenía que arreglárselas para rescatar a Inglaterra como fuera, aún si tuviera que ir en contra su imagen de súper-ultra potencia y tuviera que someterse a la nación cubana, doblegando así un poco su orgullo... Valdría la pena si al final lograba traer a Inglaterra y a los demás sanos y salvos.

Finalmente asintió sin muchas ganas.

* * *

El camino hacia la capital, Pyoyang, fue largo y agotador para los tres países del eje más SurCorea. Italia seguía marchando, pero con la mirada baja y el rostro extenuado. Al parecer todavía faltaba un buen trecho para llegar a la ciudad.

—Ve ¿Cuánto más falta? Estoy muy cansado —se quejó el italiano en voz baja hacia su compañero alemán.

—Callado, Italia. No puedes darte por vencido ahora que llegamos tan lejos —contestó él, regañándolo a un lado de donde estaba.

—Vean al frente, amigos, por fin llegamos da-ze —les anunció el surcoreano, a lo que el trío volvió la mirada hacia donde éste les indicaba.

A unos veinte metros podía verse la capital bajo el manto gris que cubría el cielo. Al adentrarse, el ambiente transmitía un aire deprimente y abrumador que pudieron percibir Italia y los otros. Las calles y edificios estaban despejados. Lo único que sobresalía eran las imágenes del líder norcoreano y la bandera de dicho país exhibiéndose en los monumentos.

Al poco rato, dieron la orden de parar la marcha, entonces todos los soldados se detuvieron en espera de una nueva orden.

—Ahora, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó silenciosamente el japonés a sus compañeros.

—Pues… no sé —respondió Alemania, inquieto—. Llegamos hasta aquí, lo menos que podemos hacer es cerciorarnos si China y los demás se encuentran en este lugar.

—Están aquí, de eso estoy seguro —dijo Yong Soo, tornando una expresión más seria—. Conozco bien a mi hermano, y esta es la zona más militarizada que posee.

—Ah, Corea-san… —se acercó sigilosamente el país del sol naciente a susurrar sobre el hombro del surcoreano, debido a que se hallaba inquieto a causa que alguien los contemplaba de manera concienzuda.

Corea del sur volteó en dirección donde miraba de reojo Kiku, entonces pudo darse cuenta que el general a cargo de las tropas los observaba de forma muy sospechosa.

—Quédense quietos, oculten la mirada y no digan nada —les advirtió Yong Soo en murmullos—. Yo seré quien hable.

Al segundo después el general fue hacia ellos con una expresión recia y poca amistosa. Pese a la inseguridad y nerviosismo de los países del eje, se pusieron tras el surcoreano, colocando sus esperanzas en él de no ser descubiertos.

El general se plantó firme ante el surcoreano y empezó a hablarle en voz fuerte y autoritaria. En tanto Japón, Alemania e Italia permanecían quietos y confundidos al no entender ni pizca de lo que decían puesto que ambos hablaban en coreano. Finalmente Yong Soo terminó por decirle unas últimas palabras en su idioma, a lo que el general vio con cierta reprobación a sus tres compañeros y volvió a su posición frente a los demás soldados.

—¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó intrigado Feliciano.

—Ahhh… sólo cosas de milicia —contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando más confundidos a los países del eje, quienes se miraron entre sí—. Vamos, no pongan esas caras, pronto estaremos frente a la casa del mandamás de mi hermano. Ahí seguro sabremnos donde se encuentran aniki y los otros.

* * *

Hyung Soo terminaba de recibir unos documentos a través del fax de su oficina. Se acercaba la noche y había pasado todo el día sentado en su escritorio, preparándose para la tormenta que vendría sobre el resto del mundo. A un rincón de la habitación, China estaba sentado en un sillón, viendo hacia la pared en un punto perdido mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el frente del mueble.

—Parece que le gusta la decoración de mi oficina —pronunció el norcoreano, sonriendo con malicia y poniéndose de pie para acercarse más a él.

Yao no hizo el menor gesto, permanecía callado y con la expresión nublada, sin voltear a mirar a su hermano. El menor se sintió un poco dolido. Esperaba que éste no tomara a bien la propuesta tan retorcida que hacía unas horas le había presentado, aún así el silencio e indiferencia de la nación milenaria causaban un efecto devastador para sus sentimientos.

—¿Así serán las cosas, aniki? ¿No me dirigirá la palabra hasta que todo esto termine?

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo demasiado grande por no perder el control conmigo mismo, aru —musitó el chino con sequedad—. Si te miro a la cara y vuelvo a oír de tus truculentos planes no sé de que sea capaz, aru… —inhaló profundo—. ...y pese a todo no quiero lastimarte.

—Aniki…

—¡¿Cómo puedes hacer esto, aru?! ¡Es tu hermano, tu sangre! —se paró China de súbito a encararlo.

—Y también un traidor —agregó Hyung Soo con una mirada más cruda—. ¡Alguien quien prefirió irse con un bastardo invasor que nos hizo separarnos y es el responsable de nuestra situación actual!

—No puedes vivir preso en el pasado por siempre, Hyung Soo —dijo Yao mostrándose compasivo—. Sé que no es fácil, pero debes empezar por intentarlo.

—No sabe lo que se siente…

—¿No sé lo que se siente, aru? —le interrumpió bruscamente el mayor—. ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando Japón vino a mi casa una noche y me enterró su espada en mi espalda?! ¡No eres el único que ha sufrido, aru, pero a veces debes mirar hacia adelante!

—Viniendo de usted debe significar mucho —pronunció, reflejando ironía en su voz—. ¿Se le olvida que usted junto con Rusia me hicieron enfrentarme a mi hermano en medio de esa estúpida guerra fría que sostenían contra ese cerdo imperialista?

China sólo desvió la mirada con culpa mientras su vecino mantenía la mirada puesta en él. Pronto una luz roja parpadeó intermitente junto a un sonido de alarma los cuales provenían de uno de los aparatos electrónicos del norcoreano. Enseguida éste se acercó al comunicador y presionó un interruptor para recibir la llamada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Cuba se aproxima, señor ¿le dejamos pasar? —se oyó una voz desde la otra línea.

—¿Cuba? —preguntó extrañado. Reflexionó unos segundos y luego volvió a dirigirse al comunicador—. Aún no, esperen a que les dé la orden. Por ningún motivo le dejen aterrizar, ¿entendido?

Dicho esto cortó la comunicación y soltó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por la frente.

—¿Pasa algo, Norte, aru? —preguntó preocupado el chino.

—Un presentimiento —contestó apesadumbrado Hyung Soo—. Tal parece que tendré que adelantar mis planes —dijo acercándose nuevamente al comunicador—. Prepárense para llevar a los prisioneros al lugar indicado.

—¿Q-Qué significa eso? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Acabar con lo que más le importa a America —dijo con la mirada implacable—. Y él mismo será quien lo haga.

* * *

**N.A: No pude incluir a Iggy y los otros en este capítulo ;_; pero fijo que en el próximo estarán. Por cierto, no crean que Alfred sólo se preocupa por Inglaterra, también está preocupado por Canadá, pero ya saben… el corazón antes de la razón jejej ok. no :P El plan de NorCorea no parece presagiar naba bueno, ¿qué creen? Los dejaré con la duda y turbias teorías hasta la siguiente actualización.**

**Espero lo disfrutaran(?) y aún las cartas de amenaza son bienvenidas(?)**


	10. Directo al Corazón

**Capítulo 10: Directo al corazón**

Kikland y los demás cautivos no habían tenido mucho qué hacer en su confinamiento. Las horas habían transcurrido largas y muy pesadas, la comida era escasa y no muy apetitosa, aunque sorprendentemente sabía mejor que la del inglés.

Tres de las naciones se encontraban tiradas en el piso, exhaustas y con el rostro ojeroso y debilitado, exceptuando al ruso claro, quien sólo se encontraba sentado y observando a los demás como si nada.

—¿Alguien sabe cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí dentro? —preguntó Francis, mareado, con la mirada hacia lo alto del techo de donde estaban encarcelados.

Transcurrió un lapso de tiempo, más o menos breve, antes de que alguno de los que estaban tirados tuviera la suficiente fuerza para responder al respecto.

—Deben ser semanas o quizás meses ¿Qué importa, _frog_? Tal parece que no saldremos de aquí en un buen tiempo —contestó desanimado Arthur, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo.

—Se equivocan, muchachos, sólo llevamos aquí dos días —corrigió Ivan, llevando cuentas con unos palitos trazados por el pico de su pala y dirigiéndose con una sonrisa a sus compañeros.

Francia e Inglaterra levantaron un poco sus cabezas para observar al ruso de lo más relajado y sonriente como si nada malo pasara.

—¿Es en serio? ¡¿Y lo dices con esa simpleza?! —gritó exasperado el británico con lo que tenía de fuerzas—. ¡Ten un poco de compasión por quienes aún tenemos algo de humano en nuestro cuerpo!

—Tranquilos, he estado en situaciones mucho peores y crean que al final se obtiene algo bueno de todo —aseguró el de cabello gris con el mismo semblante del principio.

Los demás no sabían que los exasperaba más; el hecho de estar encerrados ahí sin saber si saldrían algún día o la actitud de Rusia al respecto. De cualquier modo era inútil entrar en discusión por eso cuando algo más grande se venía a venir de todo aquello.

—Extraño a Kumajiro —pronunció Canadá con una voz y expresión de lamento.

Justo cuando el canadiense se terminaba de lamentar, unos soldados norcoreanos se presentaron acompañando, nada menos, que a la representación humana de su patria para sorpresa de los prisioneros.

Arthur enseguida se levantó, aunque al principio se tambaleó, se las arregló para sostenerse en pie y no perder el equilibrio, mirando con furia a su agresor. Pero antes de que el británico pudiera decir palabra alguna, Hyung Soo se adelantó, luego de mirarle a él y al canadiense.

—Ustedes dos, fuera —sentenció de forma seca.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo! —se quejó Francia de forma histérica—. ¡¿Qué hay de Rusia y de _mua_?! ¡¿Por qué sólo los liberan a ellos?!

—¡Miserable! ¡Sé que te traes algo torcido entre manos! ¡Más vale que nos lo digas ahora! —escupió Inglaterra con desprecio mientras se aferraba a los barrotes con fuerza, embravecido de que fueran el único obstáculo por el cual no pudiera agarrarle el cuello.

—Lo sabrás en un minuto, por desgracia será lo último que sepas en esta vida —le contestó con un aire de malicia en su voz y enseguida se dirigió firme a los soldados—. Hagan lo que les dije.

Éstos entonces llevaron a cabo las órdenes de NorCorea, sacando a la fuerza al inglés y al canadiense de la celda, aunque con el primero les costó bastante puesto que aún cuando estuviera debilitado, puso mucha resistencia. Una vez que sacaron a ambos, fueron atados de manos y vendados de ojos con el símbolo de la estrella roja en la pañoleta, mientras Arthur no paraba de maldecir a toda boca los actos cobardes del norcoreano.

—Oigan, esperen… ¿Qué creen que hacen? —preguntó perturbado Francis viendo lo que éstos hacían con su rival y con la tímida nación que estuvo un tiempo bajo su cuidado.

—Ustedes no se preocupen, están a salvo por ahora —les señaló Hyung Soo—. Una vez que esto termine los soltaré y podrán irse.

—Ah, Norte, veo que sigues igual desde la última vez que nos vimos —observó el ruso con una sonrisa amigable hacia su antiguo camarada—. Pero quisiera saber dónde tienes a China, hasta el momento no se ha unido con nosotros en tu acogedor calabozo subterráneo.

—A mi aniki lo cuido yo —contestó recelosamente y con una mirada fulminadora—. Y no es necesario que se moleste. Estamos bien sin usted.

Dicho esto se volvió a sus hombres y dio la orden de llevarse a las dos naciones, que estaban atadas y vendadas de ojos, hacia el lugar que les había indicado.

—¡Canalla, cobarde! ¡El Reino Unido no olvidará esta ofensa! ¡Ya verás que no mostraré piedad! —gritaba Kirkland encolerizado mientras era llevado casi a rastras por los soldados.

—¡Esperen! ¿Pueden por lo menos devolverme a Kumajiro? —fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Canadá, sin recibir respuesta, antes de ser sacado a empujones de los calabozos junto al británico.

* * *

Por otro lado, Estados Unidos y Cuba aún se encontraban con la aeronave perteneciente a este último, la cual seguía quieta en el cielo en espera de que la dejasen pasar a territorio norcoreano. Ya había pasado un rato y eso sólo colmó la paciencia del rubio, quien no tardó en expresarlo.

—¡Ya no lo soporto más, _dude_! ¡Ahora mismo me dirigiré a ese commie psicópata!

—¡¿Estás loco, estúpido America?! ¡Si lo haces sabrá que estás aquí y no dudará en atacarnos!

—Es obvio que ya sabe que me encuentro contigo, ¿qué caso tiene seguir ocultándolo? ¡Mientras más tiempo gastamos parados aquí, quién sabe lo que ese lunático esté haciéndole a Canada y los demás!

—No seas precipitado, aún no tenemos la certeza que NorCorea se haya dado cuenta —le trató de calmar el moreno.

En ese preciso momento una señal de la nación totalitaria llegó al transmisor de la nave cubana.

—Cuba, terminemos con esto, sé que tienes a ese cerdo imperialista en tu nave.

Hubo un largo silencio y tensión en la mirada del cubano al oír esas palabras, mientras que el rubio le miraba con cara de "te lo dije".

—Ah… no, no sé de qué hablas, camarada… yo estoy solo aquí —contestó titubeante Cuba. Era pésimo mintiendo y esta vez no lo iba a hacer mejor.

El estadounidense en cambio, no pensaba ocultarse más. Se supone que era un héroe y los héroes nunca se escondían de los villanos, más cuando sus seres queridos estaban en peligro. Así que se acercó al radio transmisor de la nave y se dirigió en tono fuerte y firme hacia la nación desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¡¿Me buscabas?! ¡Aquí estoy!

Desde el otro lado, Hyung Soo esbozó una sonrisa de victoria. Por el tono de voz del estadounidense se notaba que éste estaba fuera de sí, y así era exactamente como lo quería para que su plan tuviera éxito.

—Pareces muy alterado —se burló el norcoreano—. ¿Acaso ya no te sientes tan confiado como cuando dejaste tu mensajito sobre mis armas nucleares? ¿o es acaso parte de tu numerito de héroe de una de tus ridículas películas de acción?

Alfred frunció aún más el ceño. La sangre americana hirvió dentro de su cuerpo. Tenía el descaro de burlarse después de todo lo que había hecho. No pensaba tolerar su actitud, no después de secuestrar a sus cercanos y mostrarse con tanto cinismo al respecto.

—Escucha bien, no pretendo tomar ninguna medida extrema que te perjudique a ti y a tu gente —inició Alfred muy serio y decidido ante la desesperación de Cuba, quien trataba de alejarlo del radio transmisor sin conseguirlo—. Pero si haces un solo movimiento que ponga en peligro la integridad de Inglaterra o los demás, te juro por lo que sea que creas que me aseguraré que sea lo último que hagas —concluyó con furor en su voz.

Entonces se produjo un silencio en ambos lados, sin que el estadounidense supiera la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía el norcoreano en su rostro. Estaba justo donde lo quería. Necesitaba que el cerdo capitalista entrara en ese estado de descontrol que lo llevaría a cometer su tragedia.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco, maldito América?! —le recriminó el cubano, enfurecido ante su respuesta—. ¡Está provocándote y tú estás cayendo en su juego!

Pero Alfred le ignoró. No tenía oídos para escuchar a nadie. Siempre había tomado una actitud, en lo posible, pasiva hacia el tema de NorCorea. Todo era a base de palabras y de amenazas poco concretas, a ese ritmo se mantuvieron siempre. Aunque más de una vez al norteamericano se le cruzó por la cabeza ir con su ejército y ponerle fin a su retorcido gobierno para que así lo dejara en paz. Y ahora más que nunca volvía a tener ese sentimiento en su pecho.

—¿Lo has entendido? ¡Quiero que dejes ir a Inglaterra ahora mismo! —continuó.

—¿Tanta furia sólo porque tu aliado capitalista está aquí?

—Sabes bien que no sólo se trata de él —contestó el rubio, con firmeza—. Así que el mismo mensaje va para que dejes ir a Francia, China, Rusia, Japón, Alemania, Italia y tu hermano Sur.

La expresión de Hyung Soo decayó al escuchar las últimas palabras del estadounidense. Ahora mostraba una seria preocupación y desconcierto. Tenía claro que los tres primeros países se encontraban en su hogar bajo mira, a Japón a quien le había mandado aquella amenaza por celular, no pensó que se atreviera a presentarse y más con aquellos molestos compañeros que tenía como amigos. Además, el japonés no tenía fuerza armada gracias al cerdo capitalista, pero estaba olvidando lo más importante de todo… ¡¿Cómo es que esos países del eje habían logrado entrar a su tierra?! Y más importante todavía, ¡¿Qué hacía el idiota de su hermano con ellos?!

Era un desastre. Si el mayor de los asiáticos se enteraba de eso, ya no tendría ningún motivo para mantenerlo al margen de todo. Calma, tenía que concentrarse, seguir con el plan y entonces el americano caería como mosca junto a todo lo que le importaba.

—¡NorCorea! ¡¿Me escuchas?! —demandó inquieto al no obtener respuesta.

—Me temo que eso no será posible —le respondió tras recuperar la compostura, sin mostrar flaqueza en su voz—. Tu querido Inglaterra se prepara para enfrentar su fin en un par de minutos.

Alfred se quedó sin voz, también su cuerpo se paralizó. El transmisor que sostenía en su mano cayó al piso y no pudo sentir ni oír por unos segundos, los cuales se le hicieron eternos.

—Te mostraré un video en pantalla para que veas como uno de mis misiles de corto alcance se dirige al lugar donde se encuentra Inglaterra en estos momentos —anunció el norcoreano con total confianza de su plan—. Si te caben dudas puedes verificar la señal de donde está siendo trasmitida.

En la pantalla de la nave se mostró el escenario. Ambos países vieron con asombro y horror un buque de guerra en medio del mar que se preparaba para disparar un misil dirigido a una pequeña localidad desierta, en la cual sólo se encontraba una base en forma de cúpula que era de donde provenía la señal del británico.

—¿Ya te convenciste? Yo que tú me apresuraría por hacer algo —siguió implacable. De pronto apareció un temporizador en pantalla, que sólo indicaba nueve minutos para el lanzamiento—, porque a tu amado inglés le quedaba poco tiempo.

Alfred quedó en shock, Inglaterra estaba ahí y NorCorea en serio pensaba deshacerse de él si no hacía algo.

* * *

Inglaterra mientras tanto, se encontraba solo, de rodillas en el piso en lo que parecía un recinto cerrado y oscuro. No podría saberlo, después de todo seguía vendado de ojos y atado de manos.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Malditos bastardos! —vociferaba Arthur, tratando de zafarse de las amarras sin ningún resultado—. ¡Díganme a qué lugar me han traído! ¡¿Qué pretenden hacer conmigo?!

Siguió quejándose, pero nadie estaba cerca para darle una respuesta.

* * *

Una vez, Estados Unidos vio una película en que un asesino psicópata obligaba a sus víctimas a cometer atrocidades en contra de otros a cambio de mantener a sus seres amados a salvo. Aunque el mensaje final consistía en que no había que caer en la treta del asesino, se vio impulsado por la misma motivación insana que el resto de personajes de la peli. A lo que tomó su teléfono celular y se dispuso a enviar una orden a su directiva de operaciones de la milicia.

—Prepárense para disparar un misil de largo alcance a las siguientes coordenadas...

—¡O-Oye, espera, America, no te precipites! —le pidió Cuba, envuelto en pánico ante los cinco minutos de tiempo que quedaban para el lanzamiento del misil.

Alfred no escuchaba, sólo miraba la pantalla con detenimiento pensando en qué pasaría de quedarse sin hacer nada. Entonces mandó las coordenadas por texto a su sala de comando, quienes enseguida se encargarían de efectuar el lanzamiento.

* * *

China frotaba su cabeza con sus manos mientras se encontraba sentado y erguido mirando hacia el piso. Odiaba sentirse así; atado de pies y manos, contra la espada y la pared.

¿Cómo había terminado en una situación así? De nada le habían valido sus esfuerzos por calmar la ira del norcoreano. Era obvio que lo que fuera que resultara de el plan macabro de su vecino, éste no acabaría pacíficamente.

Y ahí entraba su conflicto.

No podía mantenerse indiferente y ahora no podía meterse debido a que Sur estaba siendo amenazado por su propio hermano. Hubiera deseado jamás haber ido a casa de NorCorea, pero ya era tarde para lamentarse, al fin y al cabo hubiera terminado involucrado de alguna u otra forma.

—Lamento la demora, aniki, las cosas se alargaron un poco allá abajo —se excusó Hyung Soo, entrando a su oficina donde aún continuaba sentado el chino.

Yao le quedó contemplando un rato. A veces no podía creer que el muchacho que se mostraba tan cálido y vulnerable ante él, tuviera unas ideas tan siniestras y fuera capaz de poner al orden mundial de cabeza, amenazando a las principales potencias.

NorCorea se sentía inquieto ¿Por qué su aniki le miraba así? ¿Acaso sospecharía algo? Se sentía intranquilo desde que supo sobre su hermano y los del eje estaban aquí. Pero ya solucionaría ese problema, por ahora debía seguir actuando como si nada pasara.

Justo entonces el sonido de una explosión lejana llegó a sus oídos, haciendo estremecer al chino, quien rápidamente se puso de pie, y se dirigió al balcón para ver de dónde provenía.

—¡¿Qué fue eso, aru?! —preguntó atemorizado, viendo de muy lejos una chimenea de humo que se elevaba hacia el cielo.

Una sensación abrumadora llegó a su corazón así como a varios países de todo el mundo.

* * *

**N.A: ¡Tan tán! Puede que esté poniendo a Corea del Norte demasiado maquiavélico :P Pero era la idea que se comportara así para que a Estados Unidos lo llevara a cometer un acto impulsivo. ¿Pueden adivinar en dónde se encontraba realmente Inglaterra? ¿Y Canadá, qué creen que pasó con él? xP por cierto, la venda en los ojos en la misma que lleva USA en la portada del fic.**

**Nos vemos prontos en un nuevo capítulo, besos hetaliosos(?) xD**


	11. Alerta mundial

**Capítulo 11: Alerta mundial**

Tal y como se tratara de una bomba, la noticia de que un misil había llegado cerca de las costas del Reino Unido repercutió con la misma intensidad que hubiera habido un atentado. De cierta forma era lo más parecido a ello en lo ocurrido en el último tiempo.

Los medios de comunicación no tardaron en apuntar a Estados Unidos como el responsable. No tardó en comprobarse, lo que causó un gran revuelo a nivel mundial.

Las autoridades gubernamentales de los Estados Unidos se hallaban de igual modo, atónitas. Los altos mandos del ejército no se explicaban lo sucedido. Habían recibido la orden de lanzamiento de un misil de largo alcance al mar de Norcorea, argumentando que una potente amenaza se encontraba lista para atacar, precisamente, al Reino Unido. ¿Cómo entonces el misil que iba dirigido para proteger a su aliado terminó siendo el causante de su ataque? Era la incógnita. El presidente de Estados Unidos negó haber dado alguna orden sobre el uso de misiles a las zonas de NorCorea o Inglaterra. Éste nisiquiera estaba al tanto de la situación.

¿Quién lo había hecho entonces?

Las demás naciones intentaron ponerse en contacto con Estados Unidos para estar al tanto de lo sucedido. Pero no hubo caso. No contestaba ningún llamado. Lo mismo se repitió en el caso de Rusia, Francia, Japón y tantos otros. No había forma de comunicarse con ellos.

—¡¿Ya supiste?! ¡¿Lo de Inglaterra?! —preguntó Dinamarca con más energía que nunca.

—¡Claro que supe! ¡Está en cada canal del mundo! ¡No paran de hablar de ello! —exclamó alterado Turquía.

—En el mío igual, no deja de transmitirse. Estoy asustada, no se dice nada sobre el estado del señor Inglaterra —pronunció preocupada Seychelles desde su celular.

—¿Dónde está America? ¡Tiene que responder por esto! —exclamó embravecido Suiza.

—No sólo de America no hay noticias, los demás aliados y los del eje no se han presentado —aportó el austriaco, impasible—. También Cuba y Corea del sur andan desaparecidos.

—No hemos visto al señor Rusia, y la señorita Belarús está vuelta loca —gimió titubeando Lituania, como queriendo suplicar por ayuda.

—¿Crees que lo de NorCorea haya sido cierto? —se sumó España a la conversación.

—Ni idea, pero no me sorprendería —respondió Roderich, arreglándose los lentes—. Hoy por hoy se puede esperar cualquier cosa de parte suya.

—Romano, ¿tú sabes algo? —le preguntó Antonio.

—¡Qué voy a saber yo, bastardo! ¡Hace días que no tengo noticias del estúpido de mi hermano! —respondió, molesto—. Donde sea que esté, de seguro debe estar en compañía del macho-come patatas.

—No me pregunten a mí, el _grandioso_ _yo_ tampoco sabe nada de mi hermano West —informó Prusia con su tono característico de voz.

—Todo esto es muy extraño —reflexionó preocupada Hungría—. Hasta el momento son once naciones a las que no podemos contactar.

Y así fueron sumándose las conversaciones de otros países por medio de la línea telefónica, totalmente consternados con la noticia que se acababa de transmitir. Hasta que llegó una noticia de parte de México, que los dejó aún más intrigado que de un principio.

—Sí, tengo una llamada perdida de America —respondió él, con total certeza—. No, no sé para qué habrá sido, cuando me dispuse a contestar ya tenía apagado su teléfono.

Siguieron las preguntas e interrogantes por un buen rato, sin que al final no pudiera arreglarse nada. Pero la incógnita continuaba:

¿Qué les habría pasado?

* * *

Alfred cayó de rodillas al piso de la nave. Su rostro quedó paralizado debido a la conmoción, mientras algunos músculos de su cuerpo se estremecían con fuerza. Ante sus ojos sólo podía ver la destrucción que se elevaba hacia el cielo en forma de humo, y se dispersaban las llamas del fuego, consumado el buque, que ya se había hundido en medio del mar.

No podía creer que cayera en la trampa.

Las noticias anunciaron minutos después que otro misil de largo alcance (además del que había ordenado disparar) había impactado contra las tierras de su amado inglés. Se desconocía el daño, porque todo hasta el momento era un verdadero caos en el Reino Unido.

¡¿Cómo pudo suceder?! ¡Estaba seguro de haber mandado las coordenadas correctas! ¡Había destruido el buque con el misil que amenazaba con destruir el lugar en donde se encontraba Inglaterra! ¿Entonces, por qué…?

_El buque…_

_¡No, no, no! ¡Todo menos eso! _Rogaba desesperado el rubio para sus adentros. No podía ser que él… que con sus propias manos hubiera…

—¡Idiota America! ¡¿Ves lo qué has hecho?! —le recriminó descontrolado el moreno—. ¡Tú eres el causante de este desastre! ¡Maldita sea, te dije que no te precipitaras!

Estados Unidos seguía sin reaccionar. Luego de que una cantidad apabullante de aviones y buques se encontraran amenazando la aeronave cubana, sin darles posibilidad de escape.

—El espectáculo terminó, Cuba —volvió a escucharse la voz de NorCorea por el radio transmisor—. Entréguense sin hacer ningún movimiento que me haga ordenar abrir fuego.

El cubano suspiró, resignado. No quedaba más opción que hacer lo que les decía. Volteó la mirada a su acompañante, quien seguía en estado de shock y sin levantarse. Ni siquiera se había percatado (o no le importaba) que en esos momentos se encontraban a merced de su enemigo jurado, que les esperaría con un destino incierto una vez que pisaran tierra. Por primera vez creyó sentir pena por el norteamericano, pero ya no había más que hacer.

—Mi jefe me matará por esto —murmuró para sí, antes de volver a tomar el mando de la nave y disponerse a aterrizar hacia el lugar, al cual eran guiados por la flota norcoreana.

* * *

Desde lejos, los países del eje junto a Corea del Sur pudieron vislumbrar la explosión, producida hacía unos minutos, en dirección a la costa.

—_Ve _¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Feliciano, asustado.

En ese momento, el general a cargo de la tropa se dirigió con un tono fuerte y firme a las cuatro naciones, que se habían salido un poco de la fila.

—¿Q-qué dice? —susurró el italiano, más nervioso aún.

—Dice que nos mantengamos en la línea —respondió el surcoreano en voz baja, también inquieto por la mirada acusadora del milico.

—Quietos todos, hagamos lo que nos dice —aconsejó el alemán, haciendo un esfuerzo por no perder la calma.

Yong Soo rogó con toda su alma que el general no se les acercase. De ser así, optaría por exigirles al trío del eje que lo mirasen de frente, acción con la cual los descubriría de inmediato. Pero en cambio volvió a dirigirse, esta vez, a la tropa entera.

—Corea san, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó preocupado Japón, temiendo que pudiera tratarse de algo que ver con la explosión.

—Schtt, sólo hagan lo que yo. Si vuelve a ver algo sospechoso no dudará en acercarse —contestó Yong Soo lo más breve y silencioso posible.

—Cierto, lo lamento —se disculpó Kiku, manteniendo la mirada baja y a la vez asombrado de la postura tan seria que había optado su vecino. Cosa demasiado extraña viniendo de él.

Poco después la tropa marchó un par de kilómetros en dirección donde había surgido la explosión. Se dio la orden de formarse, dejando un gran círculo al centro, esperando el aterrizaje de una aeronave.

La cantidad de soldados era impresionante. Los aviones que rondaban cerca, para asegurarse que la nave extranjera aterrizara donde se le indicaba, también era con qué sorprenderse. A los países del eje y a Corea del Sur no les quedó otra que observar atentos a quienes fueran que salieran por esa puerta.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó el alemán cada vez más curioso, en voz baja, tratando de avistar a los pasajeros de dicha nave—. ¿Será un recibimiento?

—Creo que es todo lo contrario —susurró Corea del Sur, inquieto—. Son prisioneros.

La noticia les perturbó, no obstante hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerse serenos y esperar que la nave tocara tierra para averiguar las identidades de los desconocidos a bordo de la nave.

Una vez que aterrizó, pudieron verlo.

El primero en bajar resultó alguien familiar. Era una nación al igual que ellos, de piel morena y contextura gruesa, a la que pudieron reconocer como Cuba.

—¿No es Cuba-san? —preguntó desconcertado Kiku al verlo.

Efectivamente se cercioraron que se trataba de él. Pero lo más sorprendente, fue que venía acompañado nada más ni menos que de Estados Unidos. La sorpresa y el temor no cabían en las mentes de los países del eje y el surcoreano viéndolo descender de la nave.

Parecía tan irreal. El norteamericano lucía decaído, con la mirada perdida hacia el piso, apenas pudiendo caminar, como si sólo se dejase llevar por una fuerza invisible. Para Yong Soo y los demás fue desconcertante. Ninguno de ellos imaginó jamás ver a la mayor potencia mundial así.

—N-No… No puede ser… —murmuró el surcoreano, completamente consternado—. ¡America!

El general dio un rápido vistazo a la tropa, creyendo haber escuchado algo. Por fortuna no le dio importancia debido a que tenía que encargarse de los prisioneros. Japón y los demás suspiraron aliviados. Hecho que no duró cuando el milico a cargo trazó la división de tropas, una que separó a Corea e Italia de Alemania y Japón, sin que los tres últimos supieran el motivo de ello.

—_V_-_ve_ ¿Por qué nos ha separado? —preguntó en voz baja y asustada el italiano.

—Es porque la mitad de los soldados, que nos incluyendo a nosotros dos, debe acompañar a los prisioneros y la otra quedarse a vigilar la frontera —susurró el coreano, pasivo.

—Oh, no…

—Tranquilo, esto es bueno —siseó con más cautela y confianza en lo que decía—. Tendremos la oportunidad de ir con America y encontrarnos con los demás.

Alemania y Japón en tanto, veían intranquilos como Feliciano y Yong Soo se alejaban con la otra mitad de la tropa que escoltaba al estadounidense y a Cuba. El italiano volteó por última vez a ver a su compañero alemán a los ojos, antes de perderse de vista en medio de la multitud.

—Italia… —murmuró preocupado Ludwig una vez que la tropa se había marchado.

—Tranquilo, Alemania san, él estará bien al lado de Corea san —le consoló el país del sol naciente, ni creyéndose él mismo lo que acababa de decir.

Pero de cierta forma, sabía que no se equivocaba al decir eso.

* * *

—¿Ya se dirigen para acá? —preguntó Hyung Soo, de pie en el salón principal de su hogar, mirando hacia la ventana con el rostro impasible.

—Sí, señor. Dentro de unos minutos más llegarán aquí —informó el soldado—. También se inició la búsqueda y aumentamos la seguridad de los espías que se infiltraron.

—Bien… —pronunció el norcoreano un poco más tranquilo. Le tranquilizaba saber que cuando menos su plan estaba dando resultado, sólo quedaba liquidar a aquellos molestos países del eje y, por supuesto, a su torpe mellizo del sur.

En ese instante, otro soldado con la mirada perturbada y la respiración agitada, irrumpió en el salón, atrayendo la atención de la representación humana de su nación y del otro soldado que le acompañaba.

—¡Señor, mi señor! ¡Tenemos problemas! —anunció con desesperación.

NorCorea volteó con un semblante de preocupación, clavando una mirada mortal en el soldado, a lo que éste se estremeció de terror.

—No-No podemos encontrar a la nación canadiense por ningún lado —titubeó nervioso frente a su superior—. C-Cuando entramos a la base, él… n-no sabemos cómo pudo escapar…

—¡Es imposible! —bramó alterado Hyung Soo, acercándose con un fulgor de furia y amenaza a su subordinado—. ¡¿Cómo pudo pasar?!

* * *

Poco a poco sentía recuperar la consciencia y sus sentidos cobrar vida dentro de su cuerpo. Pudo percibir que sus manos tocaban tierra, y una brisa helada llegaba a su rostro y cabello. No se explicaba esto. Creyó morir. El último recuerdo que venía a su mente era la oscuridad, sus gritos y luego el sonido de una fuerte explosión que lo dejó sordo. Tras eso, una intensa luz naranja, fuego, dolor, quemaduras en su cuerpo, metal esparciéndose por todos lados y al segundo… agua. Agua que empezaba a entrar por sus pulmones, razón por la cual no tardó en caer inconsciente y entregarse a su destino.

—Inglaterra, Inglaterra —le llamaba una voz que se le hacía familiar.

Abrió los ojos a medias y entonces lo vio; la imagen borrosa de su antigua colonia le observaba con preocupación en espera a que despertara. Podía notarlo en su expresión acongojada, inclinada hacia su rostro, que se sentía aliviado.

Su corazón latía con fuerza. Logró sentir que estaba vivo otra vez. Un destello de emoción le inundaba el pecho y empezaba a propagarse por todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica y con un sentimiento de alegría, que tomó forma en una sonrisa ligera hacia su ser querido.

—America… —musitó con la voz apagada, para luego volver a perder el conocimiento.

* * *

**N.A: ¿Qué tal? No podría matar a Inglaterra aunque lo intentara :3 eso sí, se salvó por una razón. Lo de Canadá se explicará más adelante ;)**

**Bueno, decidí actualizar más pronto esta vez por ser un capítulo corto xP Dentro de poco vendrán los capítulos finales, así que agradezco de antemano a todos quienes han comentado, leído, dejado favoritos… de verdad me pone muy contenta x3**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	12. Al descubierto

**Capítulo 12: Al descubierto**

Corea del Sur seguía caminando al mismo ritmo que la tropa, en cambio Italia se mostraba desorientado, casi pegado al surcoreano, mirando para todos lados y sin poder controlar sus nervios. Se podría decir que le hacía falta la compañía del alemán, quien al estar ausente, era como permanecer desnudo en medio de un campo minado sin la más mínima protección.

Yong Soo por su parte, no podía apartar la vista de Estados Unidos. Le estremecía tanto verlo así; débil y sometido al bando enemigo. Parecía que ya nada le importaba y estuviera completamente entregado a su destino. Al observarlo así, no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que le habría pasado y si la explosión de hacía poco tuvo algo que ver con ello.

Ya habían caminado un buen trecho desde que se separaron del otro grupo, y estaban muy próximos a llegar a la mansión de su aclamado líder. Cuando de pronto, dieron la orden de detenerse, Feliciano en un descuido chocó por detrás del surcoreano, provocando que éste casi se saliera de la formación.

—Oye, ten más cuidado —le regañó Corea en un susurro.

—Pe-Perdón, pero es que… estoy muy preocupado por Alemania y Japón —se excusó el italiano, aún asustado, hablando bajo también.

—Tienes que ser valiente. No podemos aflojar ahora, más cuando America está en problemas.

En ese instante el encargado de la tropa se dirigió con un tono fuerte y firme a los demás hombres, a lo que estos al recibir su mensaje mantuvieron la formación y cambiaron de lado su fusil.

Feliciano, desconcertado, hizo lo mismo, sin entender a que venía tal acción.

—¿Q-Qué pasa ahora? Corea, ¿qué…? —volteó a mirarle, pero éste se había quedado con una expresión inquieta, viendo fijamente hacia las puertas del hogar de quien gobernaba la nación.

Entonces el italiano comprendió a que se debía la mirada perturbada de Yong Soo. Unos segundos después se presentó ante ellos el hermano del surcoreano, parado frente a toda la tropa y con aquel semblante implacable. Feliciano no pudo evitar sentirse más nervioso y esconder su cabeza entre sus hombros, más intranquilo que nunca ante la idea de ser descubiertos. En tanto Corea del Sur apretó su fusil contra su pecho con fuerza. No podía evitar sentir que su corazón se oprimiera al ver nuevamente a su mellizo. Había pasado tanto de la última vez… y ahora estaban es esta situación, más divididos que nunca y en la mira de todo el mundo a causa de su conflicto.

Enseguida NorCorea clavó sus ojos en la figura del estadounidense, pero éste no parecía inmutarse de su presencia. Estaba demasiado destrozado por lo que había pasado (aún peor que fuera por su propia mano sin estar consciente de ello) que sentía que sólo quería morir.

—Esperaba tanto este día —susurró cerca de su oído, pero no hubo la menor reacción por parte del americano—. Frente a frente, maldito America.

Alfred seguía con la mirada vacía, como si fuera un zombie. Para Hyung Soo no podía ser mejor. El estado actual de su enemigo le indicaba cuan devastado se hallaba tras enterarse lo de su aliado. Era tan clara la debilidad de su adversario que no podía evitar burlarse para sus adentros. Ya habría tiempo para que torturara al cerdo imperialista con eso. Todavía le quedaba ocuparse de los cabos sueltos sobre las naciones intrusas y del paradero del canadiense que había escapado por alguna razón misteriosa. Pero por el momento tenía aquello cubierto. Por ahora debía ocuparse del asunto principal, el cual consistía en cobrárselas todas a America.

La mirada del norcoreano se desvió hacia el moreno.

—Y tú, Cuba ¿En serio creíste que me ibas a engañar? —sus ojos se clavaron con severidad hacia el cubano, quien sostuvo una mirada firme ante éste—. No pensé que fueras a cometer la torpeza de traer escondidas a nuestro enemigo en común sabiendo lo que podría costarte.

—Sólo lo hice por mi amigo Canadá —respondió él, mostrándose desafiante.

—En ese caso te llevarás una gran decepción de saber que fue en vano —formuló con una sonrisa enigmática. Entonces, se dirigió a sus soldados—. Llévenlo adentro con los demás.

—¡Espera! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Espera! —gritó el cubano mientras era alejado por los soldados norcoreanos hacia la mansión, camino a los calabozos donde estaban Francia y Rusia.

Los gritos de Cuba se perdieron en el interior, mientras que Italia tuvo que marchar junto a la mitad de la tropa (dividiéndose nuevamente) encargada de custodiar al prisionero. La otra parte, en la que se encontraba el surcoreano, quedó en el mismo lugar, al menos hasta esperar nuevas órdenes de su superior. Yong Soo dio un último vistazo al italiano, antes de que entrara y se perdiera por completo al interior de la casa de su hermano. Feliciano lucía asustado, pero Corea en su mirada le decía que tuviera valor, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza a lo que éste respondió de la misma manera.

Cuando el grupo de soldados hubo desaparecido con Cuba, NorCorea puso su atención en Alfred de nuevo, mirándolo con más odio que nunca.

—Ahora sabrás lo que es sufrir —se impuso el norcoreano frente a su rival—. Sentirás en cuerpo y alma la agonía de ver que todo lo que amas se va de tu lado. Sentirás cómo se siente ser repudiado por el mundo entero.

Enseguida hizo una señal al otro grupo de soldados, Yong Soo vio con temor cómo uno de ellos lo vendaba de los ojos con una pañoleta, mientras otros lo encadenaban de brazos y pies sin que pusiera la mayor resistencia. Al finalizar, fue llevado a empujones por la tropa restante camino hacia la recamara de su nación, donde también iba infiltrado Corea del sur con un plan en mente.

* * *

Alemania y Japón en tanto seguían en la frontera de la capital. El alemán no dejaba de estar preocupado por no tener a su compañero italiano consigo. No obstante, él y Kiku tenían mayores problemas.

El atardecer estaba por caer y aún seguían parados en la misma zona, vigilando la frontera sin que aparentemente nadie sospechara de ellos por el momento. O eso creían.

Ludwig veía de reojo con suma inquietud al general de la tropa, quien desde hacía rato los miraba de manera acusatoria con la vista fija en los dos.

—Esto no me gusta, Japón. Creo que nuestro "superior" sospecha algo —expresó hacia el japonés, quien también veía por el rabillo del ojo al causante de sus preocupaciones.

—Tranquilo, Alemania san. Usted sabe más que nadie que no hay que mostrar temor por más difícil que parezca la situación —trató de calmarle éste a pesar de que se encontraba más nervioso que su compañero.

Mayor fue su inquietud cuando el general volvió a dar instrucciones en su idioma al resto de la tropa. Los soldados hicieron un gesto de saludo, poniendo el canto de la mano en su frente; acción que tardaron en realizarla el japonés y el alemán al desconocer el significado de las palabras con que se les hablaba y sólo se limitaban a imitar lo que hacían los otros.

Pero esta vez el dúo del eje se tardó más en efectuarla y llamó la atención del general. Entonces éste se plantó frente a ambos, más específicamente ante Alemania, quien evitaba hacer contacto directo con él.

El general embravecido de que un soldado no le viera a la cara al dirigirse a su persona, empezó a subir el tono de su voz, recriminándole en su lengua y poniéndolo más nervioso aún.

El país de sol naciente trató de salir en defensa de su compañero y formular unas palabras en idioma coreano con que calmar al milico, poniéndose en frente del alemán. Sin embargo aquel gesto enfureció aún más al general al ver ese gesto de osadía de uno de sus soldados. Así que con un movimiento brusco de su brazo apartó al japonés, haciéndole caer al suelo.

—¡Japón! —soltó alarmado Ludwig al ver a su aliado ser empujado, pero al instante notó lo erróneo de su acción, provocando que el general enseguida le sacara su casco y dejara al descubierto su cabello rubio y ojos azules llamando la atención por entero.

Unos segundos de silencio. Toda la tropa se hallaba consternada sobre aquella inesperada revelación de tener entre los suyos a dos naciones enemigas.

Un solo grito del general y de un momento a otro, Alemania y Japón fueron derribados al suelo por lo soldados norcoreanos en medio de un fuerte barullo causado por sus voces.

Los dos países del eje se miraron entre sí perturbados ¿Ahora qué se suponía qué debían hacer?

* * *

Finalmente Cuba fue llevado a los calabozos, al mismo sitio donde se encontraban Francia y Rusia, quienes se mostraban asombrados de su llegada allí.

—Cu-Cuba, ¿eres tú? —preguntó Francis, sorprendido de ver al cubano metido en la celda.

—U-Ustedes… ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó éste de igual forma, totalmente atónito.

—Qué bien, ya somos más. Este lugar podría ser divertido si estamos todos juntos —dijo el ruso con una sonrisa y tono tan relajados que parecía disfrutarlo.

—¡Deja de decir eso! ¡¿Todavía no entiendes lo desastroso que es este asunto?! —espetó Francia, desesperado ya de la actitud del albino. Luego pegó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por el rostro—. No sé cuánto más pueda soportar aquí.

—¡¿Dónde está Canadá?! ¿Por qué no está aquí? —preguntó de pronto, inquieto el moreno, viendo alarmado que su amigo no se hallaba presente.

—NorCorea se lo llevó a él y a Inglaterra hace ya varias horas —respondió Ivan, un poco más serio—. No sabemos con qué propósito, pero ambos iban atados y vendados. A ese chico a veces le gusta ser tan misterioso —expresó con cierta nostalgia.

—Esto es peor de lo que pensé. Mi antiguo camarada de verdad ha perdido el juicio —dijo para sí el moreno—. Sólo espero que al menos Canadá se encuentre bien.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso pasó algo con ese ex vándalo de Inglaterra? —preguntó el francés, intrigado al escuchar lo último que había dicho el cubano.

—Sí, bueno… no es que se le extrañe ni nada parecido, sólo es simple curiosidad —se excusó nervioso con un sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Aunque si ya nos libramos de él sería un milagro —expresó esto último como broma.

Cuba bajó la mirada con un aire decaído. El rubio se alarmó al ver que la expresión del cubano reflejaba que en verdad había pasado algo serio con el británico.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos, suelta!

—Sucede que America cayó en una trampa… —inició el de piel morena—. Lanzó un misil a un buque creyendo que lo hacía para proteger a Inglaterra, pero… resultó que en realidad él se encontraba ahí.

—No… —pronunció Francia casi con un hilo de voz. Sentía como si una daga le atravesara la garganta.

—Cuando mostraron las noticias un misil había impactado en las costas del Reino Unido… se… se desconocen los daños pero me temo que… lo lamento —terminó por decir Cuba con gran pesar.

Francis se dejó caer sentado al piso, sin poder oír más del tema. No podía aceptarlo. No podía aceptar que su rival de toda la vida se hubiera ido para siempre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hyung Soo permanecía en una de sus recamaras, una de las cuales dedicaba su tiempo a armar estrategias de batalla y a rememorar pasajes de su historia como nación. Por eso había escogido aquel lugar para traer al estadounidense. Sólo de estar ahí con él lo llenaba de coraje en contra suya, por lo que no dudaba en demostrarlo a través del estado de su enemigo.

El cuerpo de Alfred se hallaba colgado del techo, atado de manos y se mecía sobre su eje con cada golpe que lanzaba el norcoreano. Tanta fue la golpiza que la musculosa de color blanca que traía puesta este último (tras sacarse su chaqueta uniformada) estaba machada con la sangre del americano. Le había tomado algo de tiempo, pero cada puñetazo valía por cada baja que había sufrido durante la guerra. Estaba cerca de completar la mitad y Estados Unidos parecía un saco de boxeo, sangrando de su nariz, boca, frente, cubriendo de rojo la pañoleta que llevaba como venda. Por supuesto sólo era el principio de la tortura, lo peor estaba por venir después.

Justo en ese momento, un soldado norcoreano entró agitado a la recamara, siendo fulminado con la mirada de Hyung Soo, quien claramente se mostraba encolerizado por ser interrumpido. El soldado se sobresaltó al ver el aspecto temible que aparentaba su superior. Las manchas de sangre en su ropa y algunas gotas sobre su rostro amedrentarían a cualquiera. A pesar de eso, el representante de su nación salió con él para hablar de lo que tuviera que decirle, sin tener la presencia de su prisionero cerca.

—Más vale que sea importante, soldado —sentenció firme y con un ligero toque de amenaza.

—S-Señor… hemos capturado a las naciones de Alemania y Japón —informó éste con la voz temblorosa. No se atrevía a mencionar más del asunto hasta esperar su reacción.

—¿Qué dices? —se estremeció la nación con desconcierto—. ¿En dónde? ¿Cómo?

—A-Al parecer se habían infiltrado en una de las tropas que rondaban cerca del río Yalu… to-tomaron los uniformes de nuestros hombres y se reagruparon con nuestras tropas que se dirigían a la capital.

Hubo un silencio. Lo dicho por su subordinado lo llenó de inquietud. Aún faltaba un cabo importante.

—¿Y mi hermano? ¿Dónde están el bastardo de mi mellizo y el inútil de los países del eje?

—A-Ah… no-no sabemos, señor. Sólo los localizamos a ellos dos. Ambos están contenidos por nuestras tropas para que esté tranquilo.

Aquello no tranquilizaba a NorCorea. Si su mellizo y el otro idiota del eje venían con las tropas de la frontera, era obvio suponer que si no se encontraban con Japón y Alemania se habían ido con el otro grupo a su… casa ¡Ellos estaban dentro!

* * *

La puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba China se abrió de súbito, tomándolo por sorpresa. Apenas el extraño entró a la habitación, sus ojos se posaron en los del mayor, reconociéndole de inmediato.

—Aniki…

Yao dudó un momento sobre la identidad del soldado que estaba a unos metros suyo, pero al oírle y ver de más cerca su rostro pudo comprobar que no se equivocaba; era su bullicioso Corea del sur vestido con el uniforme de la milicia norcoreana.

—¿Co-Corea? —musitó éste, perplejo de verle así de repente.

—¡Aniki! —exclamó el surcoreano esta vez con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad, lanzándose a abrazar a la milenaria nación. Por fin le había encontrado.

* * *

**N.A: Ya nos acercamos al final :3 Tardé un poco más(?) al publicar este cap. Todavía no hay noticias de Canadá ni de Inglaterra ;( pero no se me angustien, que ya aparecerán jajaja y si no pueden apedrearme porque eso significa que están durmiendo con los peces xD**

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen sus comentarios ;) Bye.**


	13. Saliendo a la luz

**Capítulo 13: Saliendo a la luz**

China apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su vecino, Corea del sur había entrado a la casa de su hermano que era casi una fortaleza impenetrable para él, vestido como un soldado norcoreano. Tenía muchas preguntas en aquel momento como para soltar todo a un mismo tiempo. Sólo se encontraba inmóvil mientras el surcoreano le rodeaba con sus brazos con fuerza.

—¡Aniki, aniki! Estoy tan feliz de haberlo encontrado —pronunció éste, con su rostro sobre su frente, conmovido.

—Corea… Dime cómo llegaste aquí —inquirió Yao, perplejo, aún demasiado atónito de su abrupta presencia como para atreverse a preguntar algo más.

—Ah, verá usted, no fue nada sencillo —se frotó la cabeza, al cabo que sonreía más relajado—. Tuvimos que atravesar el río Yalu después de arrebatarle los uniformes a unos soldados norcoreanos…

—¿Tuvimos? —le interrumpió el chino, asombrado—. ¿Es que acaso viniste con alguien más, aru?

—Sí, con el trío del eje —contestó dándose un sutil toque de arrogancia—. Aunque ya sabe… ellos sólo fueron un apoyo para que yo pudiera venir a rescatarlo.

—¿Japón? ¿Él también está aquí?

—Claro. También Alemania e Italia, da-ze.

La milenaria nación entonces retrocedió unos pasos, casi tambaleándose, hasta sentarse nuevamente en la silla donde estaba hacía unos minutos, antes de que llegara el surcoreano.

—Pero esto es terrible, aru.

—Descuide, aniki, tenemos un plan —contestó Corea, con una sonrisa confiada—. Bueno, Japón y los otros no están al tanto todavía… pero confíe en mí, lo sacaré de aquí sano y salvo.

—Yong Soo, es demasiado peligroso —musitó preocupado el chino poniéndose otra vez de pie.

—No tiene de qué preocuparse, he sido bastante cuidadoso desde que llegué —dijo el más joven sonriendo despreocupado y tomando el brazo de Yao para que lo acompañara—. Si le consigo otro uniforme podremos escapar sin que se den cuenta.

—¡No lo entiendes, aru! —exclamó inquieto, zafándose del agarre del menor y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. Todo este tiempo he estado aquí para protegerte.

Corea se volvió sorprendido mientras veía cómo su hermano agachaba, apesadumbrado, su cabeza, viendo hacia el suelo con temor de lo que diría a continuación.

—Norte tiene pensado atacarte. Preparó una flota para atacar las costas de tu territorio y apoderarse de una vez por todas de la península.

Después de oír aquellas palabras, Yong Soo quedó atónito mientras se producía una pausa larga y extensa que fue quebrada por la voz del mayor.

—Por esa razón no puedo salir de aquí, aru —se lamentó el chino, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al piso—. Si algo te pasara por mi culpa no me lo podría perdonar nunca.

—Pero, aniki…

En ese momento ambos vieron que alguien giraba la manilla de la puerta y antes de que Yao pudiera voltear al surcoreano, éste rápidamente se lanzó tras una esquina oscura de la sala, la cual era tapada por una estatua del antiguo líder, y se ocultó tras ésta al segundo que su mellizo entraba al cuarto.

Un momento de silencio y tensión. China hacía lo posible por no desviar la vista hacia donde estaba Yong Soo, ya que enseguida Norte podría sospechar, pero éste parecía más angustiado por otros asuntos.

—N-Norte… ¿pasa algo, aru? —formuló un tanto inquieto.

NorCorea permaneció en silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas con que dirigirse a su aniki. Para él hubiera sido más sencillo contarle todo, pero eso significaría poner en peligro todos sus demás planes.

Yao tragó saliva. Hyung Soo se veía algo extraño y parecía dudar si hablar o no. Desconocía el porqué de su actitud, sólo esperaba que no descubriera a su mellizo.

—Yo… sólo quería asegurarme que estuviera bien —Ahora venía lo difícil—. Acabo de enterarme que hay traidores entre mis tropas, así que por su seguridad tendré que tenerle aquí bajo llave.

—¿C-Cómo dices, aru? —No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Lo hago por su seguridad, por favor compréndame —volvió a decir NorCorea, con más firmeza—. Cuando haya atrapado a los perpetradores todo será como antes.

—Si me encierras tendré la impresión que me estás tomando como prisionero —le dijo el chino muy serio—. Tuve suficiente con quedarme aquí a base de tu chantaje, así que ni creas que también voy a ceder a esto, aru.

El norcoreano meditó unos segundos para sí. Por ningún motivo quería que el mayor se sintiera como un rehén en su casa, a él más que a nadie no deseaba hacerle ningún mal. Además, no se encontraba en posición de argumentar en su contra cuando ya había abusado de su confianza con la treta sucia que él mismo preparó en un comienzo. Pero para toda causa se requerían sacrificios y ésta no era la excepción. Era imposible tratar de retroceder al haber llegado tan lejos, mas cuando su mellizo y los del eje amenazaban con arruinar lo que tanto le había costado.

—Muy bien —tomó una resolución—. Le permitiré permanecer aquí bajo la custodia de mis guardias, que estarán fuera del cuarto, para cualquier cosa que necesite.

—¿Qué? Eso es casi lo mismo que mantenerme bajo llave —replicó el chino, desconforme.

—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por usted dada las circunstancias —sentenció más pasivo.

Dicho esto, Hyung Soo se acercó a la milenaria nación, y una vez frente a él, le miró fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco sus labios se unieron a los de Yao en un beso que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Corea del sur vio atónito cómo su hermano y su aniki compartían aquel momento íntimo entre los dos. Permaneció inmóvil mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza la estatua delante de sí. La cabeza le ardía y sintió un fuerte deseo de separarlos y encarar de una vez por todas a su mellizo. Pero lo que más le dolía, era el hecho de que su aniki no hiciera mayor esfuerzo para deshacerse del beso ¿Acaso él y su hermano…?

China, incómodo, intentó alejarse, pero NorCorea le tomó por los hombros y siguió presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Acabado el momento, Hyung Soo se separó lentamente del mayor, quien se encontraba avergonzado y desconcertado tratando de recobrar el habla.

—N-Norte…

—Nunca se sabe que pueda pasar —dijo en voz baja, mirándolo con una expresión de abatimiento—. Mandaré a llamar a los guardias mientras me hago cargo de unos asuntos. Apenas me desocupe vendré y le dejaré en mi habitación para que esté más cómodo.

Yao no contestó, sólo desvió la mirada, angustiado. Entonces el norcoreano hizo un último gesto, pasando su mano por la mejilla de su aniki con delicadeza, haciéndole volver la mirada a su persona. El chino pudo notar que el rostro de éste le mostraba una sonrisa de afecto, cargada con un temor y angustia que luchaban por permanecer escondidos en su interior.

Era la primera vez desde que se había separado de su mellizo que NorCorea sonreía. Eso le recordó que a pesar de su mala reputación y aspereza seguía existiendo aquel joven sensible y preocupado antes de la guerra y de la invasión de Japón. Una vez se marchó, Yao se quedó aún pasmado sin moverse, hasta que Corea del sur salió de su escondite para ir directamente a la puerta para disponerse a salir por ella.

—¡Yong Soo, espera! —reaccionó la nación milenaria al percatarse de pronto que éste estaba frente a la puerta, a punto de girar de la manilla mientras le daba la espalda a él.

—Mi hermano no tardará en mandar a los guardias —contestó fríamente sin molestarse en mirar al mayor—. Debo salir antes de que vengan y me encuentren.

—¡Oye, aguarda! —le detuvo con firmeza, tomándole su mano, tras salir de su sorpresa ante la actitud tan tosca del surcoreano.

—Tengo que ir a ver donde llevaron a America —respondió serio.

—¿Co-cómo? ¿America está aquí?

Corea no respondió, tan sólo pegó un suspiro y tomó la manilla de la puerta, dispuesto a salir de una vez por todas.

—N-No comprendo, ¿por qué te comportas así, aru? —se extrañó, confuso. Entonces recordó lo pasado entre él y Hyung Soo, que el menor debió presenciar, sintiéndose avergonzado al respecto—. Oye, Corea, lo de hace un momento…

—Aniki… ¿en verdad ha estado aquí todo este tiempo por mí? —se volvió a mirarle muy serio, con un trasfondo que también reflejaba tristeza.

El chino se sobresaltó por la pregunta y la expresión de Yong Soo. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que vio una mirada así en su vecino, ya que por lo general éste solía mostrarse alegre y con una seguridad y confianza tan propias de sí. Por eso resultaba tan desconcertante aquella otra faceta, que hasta la cara en su rizo demostraba su descontento.

—¿A-A qué te refieres con eso, aru?

—Me dijo que ha estado aquí para evitar que mi hermano me haga daño, pero no pareciera.

—Corea… ¿Por qué otra razón me quedaría sabiendo que desapruebo todo lo que tu hermano hace? —dijo cada vez más consternado el chino con su reacción.

—¡Dígamelo usted, no sería la primera vez que decide apoyar al Norte! —sentenció Yong Soo con más severidad y frialdad en su voz.

Aquello le dolió.

Yao se quedó por unos momentos, rígido en su lugar mientras trataba de procesar lo que el menor le había dicho ¿Tan molesto estaba como para sacarle en cara un error que cometió en el pasado? Jamás le vio tan molesto, nisiquiera en esa ocasión. En ese entonces parecía más devastado que rencoroso como lo estaba ahora. El surcoreano por su parte también se quedó congelado. Tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Finalmente decidió salir deprisa, sin atreverse a mirar a su aniki a la cara.

Al quedar solo, China bajó su rostro luego de quedarse mirando la puerta por la que había cruzado Corea, con las palabras de éste haciendo eco en su cabeza.

* * *

En tanto, Japón y Alemania habían sido llevados a un cuarto semi oscuro, en malas condiciones y de pequeña estructura tras ser capturados. Los dos estaban atados y se preparaban para lo peor cuando una figura entró y se mantuvo en las sombras antes de dirigirse hacia ellos.

—Ustedes dos si que tuvieron agallas para llegar hasta aquí —se escuchó la voz amenazante de Corea del Norte, saliendo a la luz, que escasamente iluminaba la habitación y se proyectaba hacia el dúo del eje—. Sobretodo tú, maldito bastardo Japón ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte sabiendo que eres el segundo a quien más desprecio en este mundo? —susurró al momento que lo tomaba del cuello y lo acercaba a su rostro, el cual estaba lleno de odio.

—Fue usted quien me llamó a mi teléfono a través del celular de China san —respondió el país del sol naciente, tratando de no mostrar temor—. No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

Hyung Soo esbozó una sonrisa de burla mientras se alejaba ligeramente de él y lo soltaba del cuello.

—Sí, lo hice, pero no esperaba que fueras a cometer la torpeza de venir y traer a tus amigos del eje… O mejor dicho; al grandote y al bueno para nada de su compañero —señaló al alemán con desdén al mismo tiempo que sostenía su sonrisa de burla.

Alemania frunció su cejo y apretó sus dientes con visible enojo. En otra ocasión habría hecho tragarse al norcoreano sus palabras, pero en vista de su situación actual podía empeorar las cosas si tenía algún arrebato.

—En estos momentos tengo a toda mi milicia buscándolo —explicó Hyung Soo, con una mirada más penetrante hacia ambos—. Cuando lo descubra veré que lo descuarticen.

—¡Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima! —bramó encolerizado Ludwig. Aquello lo sacó por completo de control, y se puso de pie a pesar de las ataduras que lo sostenían de brazos y piernas.

NorCorea le dio un golpe fuerte y certero en el estómago, haciéndole perder un poco el aire y caer de rodillas al piso.

—¡Alemania san!

—Haré que ese inútil se entregue, y sé que lo hará por las buenas si sabe que eso garantizará el bienestar de sus compañeros —prosiguió implacable, retomando su postura—. Mandaré a correr la noticia, y si no se entrega antes del amanecer, me aseguraré que vea cada gota de sangre que salga de ustedes.

Un momento de silencio y tensión inundó el cuarto, hasta que Ludwig tomó la palabra.

—No debes subestimar a Italia… —sacó la voz Alemania tras recobrar el aire a causa del golpe en su estómago—. Él encontrará la forma de echar abajo tus planes —sentenció mientras levantaba su mirada, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo despectivo el norcoreano, sin mostrar mayor preocupación al respecto.

* * *

Volvía a recuperar el sentido, aunque no por completo. Todavía no podía discernir bien el paisaje y la imagen del ser que se encontraba frente a él. Sentía pesado los párpados, pero no podía darse el lujo de cerrarlos de nuevo si no quería permanecer en la eterna duda de dónde diablos estaba.

Con esfuerzo, mantuvo los ojos semi abiertos y pudo formar ante él la imagen del estadounidense.

—America… —balbuceó el británico, sacando un poco más la voz pese a estar aturdido.

—No, Inglaterra, soy yo, Canadá —le respondió éste, sereno.

—¿Qué? ¿Canadá…? ¿Cómo…? —expresó Arthur inquieto, abriendo los ojos por entero y terminando de despejarse en su estado de mareo.

Inglaterra se incorporó, sentándose entremedio de las rocas. Sintió pesada su cabeza, peor que si se despertara después de una borrachera y se llevó su mano a su frente soltando un quejido. En serio, ¿qué había pasado para estar en ese estado? Todo su torso estaba desnudo y podía ver el rastro de quemaduras en su cuerpo. Es por eso que también sentía un frío horrible a causa de la brisa nocturna. Notó que se hallaban un poco alejados de la costa y se encontraban en medio de un extenso roquerío que los haría un objetivo difícil de encontrar por ese paraje.

—Me tenía preocupado, ha llevado inconsciente todo el día —le explicó su antigua colonia, sonriendo más aliviado—. Suerte que lo saqué del agua a tiempo y le traje hasta aquí. Pero debemos andar con cuidado, al parecer hay muchas tropas buscándonos.

—¡Canadá! ¡Dime qué fue lo que pasó! —exclamó alterado el británico, tomándolo de los hombros y remeciéndolo con un poco de brusquedad—. ¡¿Qué fue lo que ese desgraciado hizo?! ¡¿Y cómo lograste llegar hasta este lugar?!

—Shht, calma, se lo diré —siseó Matthew, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Pero debe bajar la voz si no quiere que nos encuentren.

* * *

Pronto se dio a correr la voz que había un intruso en la casa de su venerado líder. Corea se movilizaba por los pasillos de la mansión, atento por si se encontraba al italiano. Se aseguraba de mirar bien a los soldados con lo que se topaba en el camino, pero ninguno parecía prestarle mayor atención, más bien parecía que también buscaban algo, lo que lo inquietó.

Dando otra vuelta, escuchó unos murmullos nerviosos y pudo dar con un joven soldado, pegado con su espalda contra la pared, viendo hacia el piso. Para el surcoreano resultó obvio de quien se trataba. De lo que sabía, en casa de su hermano no existía nadie capaz de comportarse así vistiendo el uniforme de la milicia norcoreana, y sólo una nación con una conducta como ésa en una situación de emergencia.

—¡Ah! ¡Italia, aquí estabas! —le llamó Yong Soo, con una sonrisa optimista, a lo que el italiano se estremeció violentamente, viéndole con terror al ser nombrado—. Tranquilo, soy yo —le dijo sacándose la gorra y dando a verse con su rizo, sonriente— ¿Ves? ¿Por qué te asustas tanto?

—Corea, ¿ya te enteraste? Escuché que Alemania y Japón fueron descubiertos —informó Italia muy angustiado y alterado.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó perplejo, cambiando su expresión a una preocupada.

—Acaban de ocupar un traductor italiano para transmitirlo por todas partes. Saben que estoy aquí ¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer ahora? —preguntó Feliciano más nervioso que de costumbre.

—Está bien, tranquilo. Tengo buenas nuevas, da-ze —proclamó con una sonrisa orgullosa. Enseguida sacó de su bolsillo un par de llaves, enseñándoselas a su compañero—. Conseguí las llaves del calabozo donde están Cuba y los demás. Ahora sólo tienes que guiarme hasta donde lo escoltaron para poder liberarlos.

—Eso es sorprendente —se maravilló Italia, formando una sonrisa que había logrado sacarle los nervios de encima—. Pero, ¿cómo las obtuviste?

—Ah, bueno, averigüé donde mi hermano… ¿Acaso importa? No tenemos mucho tiempo para ponernos a hablar aquí —tomó una compostura más seria.

En otra ocasión al coreano le hubiera gustado contar (y a la vez alardear) aquella historia, pero estaba muy consciente que tenían que darse prisa, mas cuando habían dado la alerta de la presencia de naciones enemigas en el hogar de su mellizo.

Antes de que se dispusieran a partir hacia los calabozos, Italia se volvió hacia Yong Soo.

—Por cierto, Corea, ¿Pudiste encontrar a China?

El surcoreano se detuvo por un instante. Y con la mirada escondida y cabizbaja, respondió sin voltear hacia el italiano, dando un bajo y triste:

—No.

* * *

**N.A****:** Nos encontramos en el antepenúltimo capítulo del fic x3 quiero agradecer a todos quienes han tenido la paciencia de leer hasta ahora. Tenía pensado publicar el capítulo trece la semana pasada, pero debido a que tuve que mandar a reparar mi laptop me vi imposibilitada sino hasta hoy ;( En fin, aproveché para ver unas cuantas pelis coreanas sobre los conflictos del Norte y el Sur. Ni se imaginan lo metida que estaba xD Supongo que es el efecto tras conocer Hetalia; nunca vuelves a ver el cine bélico de la misma manera, jeje.

**Hasta un próximo capítulo.**


	14. Nada que perder

**Capítulo 14: Nada que perder**

NorCorea estaba estresado. Por un lado tenía a su archienemigo de toda la vida inhabilitado en una habitación, completamente a su disposición para seguir siendo torturado. En otro tenía a Alemania y a Japón como rehenes, con el objetivo de atraer al tercero del eje. Bajo la mansión, Francia, Rusia y Cuba seguían encerrados en los calabozos. Para sumar, debía movilizarse a la sala de comando para verificar si había señal del desaparecido Canadá ¿Olvidaba a alguien? ¡Oh sí! ¡Su traidor mellizo del Sur! Era una de sus principales prioridades (sino es que la principal) de las cuales hacerse cargo. Que el imprudente de Yong Soo se atreviera a entrar a su casa sin su consentimiento era imperdonable ¡Ellos dos estaban en estado de guerra absoluta! Pero ya se las vería con él una vez que lo encontrara. Por ahora debía encargarse de ocho naciones prisioneras, seis cautivos y tres desaparecidos… Casi todos en distintos lugares. Era demasiado qué manejar. Le agotaba física y mentalmente movilizarse de una sala a otra, asegurándose que todo estuviera bajo control. Por esa razón ordenó que Japón y Alemania fueran llevados al calabozo junto a las demás naciones allí cautivas.

Al regresar a su sala de comando, pidió estar solo y ordenó que sus hombres dejaran la habitación. Necesitaba un minuto para pensar, meditar bien lo que debía hacer a continuación. Al menos el paso más importante ya estaba hecho: el bastardo cejón había sido eliminado lo que había conseguido debilitar a America.

Prendió la pantalla del televisor que se encontraba pegado a la pared de la sala para enterarse de cómo estaban las cosas por Europa. Cuando se preparaba para formar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, dispuesto a escuchar sobre el lamentable estado de Inglaterra, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

¡Inglaterra no estaba muerto!

Pero, ¡¿cómo pudo ser posible?! Un misil cayó sobre el Reino Unido. Debió quedar casi en ruinas, a menos que… ¿El misil no cayó directamente en el territorio de la isla? No… Había caído en el mar, cerca de la costa y sólo provocó un levantamiento de agua menor que algunos sectores resultaran damnificados, cosa que ya había sido cubierta por otras naciones del mundo que prestaron su ayuda para socorrer a las víctimas.

¡Demonios! El norcoreano maldijo repetidamente en su interior y empezó a entrar en pánico. Todo lo que había logrado podía venirse abajo y amenazar con alcanzar su objetivo.

America… ´Por ningún motivo debía enterarse de eso.

* * *

Inglaterra terminaba de escuchar el relato de cómo Canadá había logrado escapar de sus captores. Tal parecía ser que después de ser llevado a una base, donde se encontraba maniatado y vendado de ojos en sus mismas condiciones, fue abandonado por los soldados para quedarse a solas en aquel sitio. En ese lapso, Kumajiro (que había sido dejado de lado por los guardias) aprovechó de ir donde su dueño para desatarlo y así poder escapar.

—Tuviste suerte —le comentó el británico.

—Así es —asintió el canadiense, pegando un suspiro con cansancio—. Por fortuna, ellos ignoraban que Kumajiro podía moverse y venir hacia mí para liberarme.

—¿A quién? —preguntó éste, subiendo la mirada a verle.

—A mí. Canadá, tu dueño ¿recuerdas? —suspiró desalentado al ver que no le reconocía.

De pronto, Arthur vio como las luces de unas linternas apuntaban cerca de donde se encontraban él y el canadiense. A lo que enseguida reaccionó y empujó consigo a Matthew al suelo rocoso, cubriéndolo de los haces de luz que se reflejaban en las rocas de mayor tamaño.

—Debemos salir de aquí pronto y volver a Pyoyang o será cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren —dijo en voz baja y tensa el británico, cuando ya las luces se proyectaban hacia otra parte.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos? —preguntó nervioso—. Hay guardias y soldados norcoreanos por todas partes, y nos encontramos algo retirados de la capital…

—Soy un espía experto. Tú sólo sígueme y estaremos bien —contestó esbozando una sonrisa confiada. Luego dirigió una mirada desafiante, en dirección contraria a la costa—. No pienso irme sin antes cobrárselas caro a ese maldito.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Yong Soo y Feliciano caminaban cautelosos por los pasillos con el fin de llegar a los calabozos. En el camino, Italia contemplaba extrañado al representante Sur de la península asiática. No le conocía muy bien para afirmar que podía pasarle algo, pero incluso él notaba que en éste había un gesto fuera de lo común que no andaba bien.

—Luces algo extraño, Corea ¿Te encuentras bien? —finalmente decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo? —se sobresaltó un poco el surcoreano, retomando la misma sonrisa y actitud juguetonas y despreocupadas, las cuales se esforzaba por mantener.

—No sé… Te veías un poco distinto a cómo estabas antes de que entráramos a casa de tu hermano —observó éste, pensativo—. ¿Pasó algo cuando nos separamos que no quieras decir?

Yong Soo siguió caminando sin contestar, volviendo a tomar una expresión acongojada y seria. Esperaba que su estado de ánimo pasara desapercibido para el italiano. Sin embargo…

—¡Oigan, ustedes!

Italia y Corea se detuvieron, a la vez que sus cuerpos se estremecían con un feroz sobresalto, ocultando la mirada mientras el supervisor se acercaba a ellos por detrás.

—Ve- ¿Q-Qué dice? —susurró muy bajo e inquieto, Feliciano.

—Schht. Tú sólo déjame hablar a mí.

—¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no están en la sala de detenidos con los demás?

Al segundo, Yong Soo giró hacia el milico y tras saludar, parándose firme ante él, se dispuso a responder de la misma forma en su idioma.

—Nos ordenaron hacer ronda por este sector, pero… nos dirigíamos para allá, señor.

—Ah… bien —dijo dudoso el encargado—. Si es así, asegúrense de despejar la zona y llevar a los dos prisioneros hacia el calabozo. Necesitamos cubrir el mayor perímetro para asegurarnos que no escapen. Son dos naciones poderosas y no podemos confiarnos ahora que se han avisado de más enemigos infiltrados y desaparecidos.

—A-ah, claro… —contestó el surcoreano, haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse impasible tras ver furtivamente al italiano, quien se encontraba consternado ante su mirada.

Entonces, para exaltación de ambos, vieron como Alemania y Japón eran llevados con gruesas y pesadas cadenas que arrastraban al caminar. El corazón de Feliciano se oprimió al ver a su compañero alemán en esas condiciones, no obstante él y el japonés se mantenían firmes. Finalmente, Yong Soo y Feliciano se armaron de valor para seguirlos con el resto de soldados que los escoltaban hacia el calabozo. Después de todo llegarían hasta allá sin necesidad de escabullirse todo el tiempo.

* * *

Hyung Soo volvió al cuarto donde tenía prisionero al estadounidense. Tenía mucho de qué preocuparse, pero no iba a dejar de lado a su objeto de venganza principal ahora que lo tenía en sus manos. Debía hacerle seguir creyendo que tenía todo bajo control.

—No fuiste muy listo, ¿cierto? —le dijo el norcoreano con una sonrisilla maliciosa—. Te atreviste a atacar sin cerciorarte bien donde podía estar realmente tu aliado capitalista. Una vez más pruebas lo estúpido e impulsivo que resultas ser en este tipo de situaciones —siguió con el mismo tono irónico y despectivo hacia su persona.

Alfred no contestó. Ni siquiera se movía de su posición, en la cual seguía atado de manos desde el techo, y sólo mantenía oculta su mirada mientras el otro continuaba con su regocijo.

—¿Sabes que él no era el único en peligro de recibir un misil? Canadá se hallaba en la base donde te dije que se encontraba Inglaterra —proclamó con cierta arrogancia—. Sí… en pocas palabras escogiste al cejón imperialista antes que a tu vecino y casi hermano del norte. Me muero de ganas de contárselo y ver que piensa al respecto.

El silencio de nuevo por parte del rubio hizo que NorCorea se encolerizara.

—¿No lo ves? ¡Yo gané, maldito America! —se le acercó, clavándole sus ojos con furia—. Destruiste a tu principal aliado y ante los ojos de todo el mundo por fin te ves como lo que realmente eres: el más grande y miserable villano destructor de la historia.

—_Dude…_ en serio siento pena por ti —murmulló Alfred, esbozando una sonrisa de amargura y compasión.

—¿Cómo dijiste? —quedó consternado la nación de trenza al oír a su adversario.

—¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¿Engañarme para herir a los que me importan? Alguien como tú, tan aislado, solitario y lleno de resentimiento por el pasado sólo puede ser alguien que se la pasa sufriendo a cada instante —levantó esta vez su rostro lastimado para ver fijamente al norcoreano.

—No te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas a decir que sientes lástima por mí! —gritó enfurecido sintiendo un estremecimiento de rabia e inquietud dentro de sí.

—Mejor aprovecha y disfruta de desquitarte cuanto quieras… —volvió a murmullar el estadounidense, ensombreciendo su forma de mirarlo—. …porque una vez que me libere verás lo que el cerdo imperialista puede hacer cuando se le provoca.

Hyung Soo vaciló. Por primera vez desde que se detuvo la guerra con su hermano, Estados Unidos le producía un sentimiento de terror que poco a poco lo invadía de forma intensa. Inadvertidamente, retrocedió un paso y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente ¿Qué estaba haciendo? No podía dejarse intimidar. Aún tenía un as bajo la manga.

—¿Sabes qué es esto? —le desafió, mostrándole el dispositivo que tenía en su mano—. Desde hace algún tiempo que mi jefe y yo hemos estado preparando un ataque a gran escala en contra de nuestros enemigos. Si bien lamentas la pérdida de tu compañero no querrás ser el causante de la destrucción de más naciones.

—Eres… eres un tramposo —gruñó el rubio entre dientes, a lo que NorCorea sonrió victorioso—. Pero que eso no te confíe —agregó, sobresaltando a la otra nación de nuevo—. Porque eso no impedirá que te cobre todo lo que acabas de hacer.

—¡Tú, bastardo imperialista! —gritó alterado el asiático, aún más iracundo que antes—, ¡Si crees que pienso dejar que pongas tus pies de nuevo en mi tierra para causar más daño, te equivocas! ¡Me quitaste todo en el mundo, pusiste a quien más amaba en mi contra! ¡Antes tendrás que cortar cada pedazo de mi cuerpo que permitirte que invadas otra vez mi casa!

—Acabaste con Inglaterra… Tú te estás vengando por lo que hice, así como yo también haré contigo… —respondió sobriamente Alfred, dirigiéndole su mirada amarga—. Ya no tengo nada que perder.

Hyung Soo volvió a ver que el estadounidense transmitía esa expresión penetrante y muy intimidante. Tal y como él estaba dispuesto a vengarse de Estados Unidos en un comienzo, ahora éste mostraba la misma determinación. Por supuesto que no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

* * *

En tanto, Alemania y Japón habían llegado a los calabozos en compañía de un gran número de soldados (entre ellos Yong Soo y Feliciano) que se preparaban para meterlos en la celda principal con los demás.

—Esto no puede ser… —reaccionó perplejo Francia, poniéndose de pie al ver que éstos ingresaban para hacerles compañía—. ¿Ustedes aquí?

Ludwig sólo pudo desviar su mirada a otro lado, apesadumbrado, antes de ser empujado junto a Kiku a la mazmorra. Corea miró atento al soldado que ponía llave a la cerradura donde se hallaban las demás naciones. Claro que él había conseguido la otra que tenía en posesión su mellizo, oculta en su recámara. Tal y como imaginó Hyung Soo solía exagerar con la seguridad de su hogar y para abrir la celda tendría que apoderarse de la segunda llave.

Rápidamente tomó el brazo del italiano y lo acercó disimuladamente más a él para así comunicarle su plan.

—Co-Corea…

—¿Ves al soldado de ahí? Es él quien tiene la otra llave —susurró mientras fijaba la vista en el soldado de mayor rango que guardaba el objeto metálico.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Esperamos a que esté menos respaldado para quitársela? —propuso Feliciano sutilmente, sabiendo que era la opción más sensata con la cual proceder. Sin embargo, estaba consciente que sólo quedaban un par de horas para el amanecer, lo que ponía en riesgo a sus dos compañeros del eje.

—Tranquilo, creo que puedo arrebatárselas ahora sin que se dé cuenta —expresó el asiático confiado, mirando al soldado.

De forma descuidada al querer avanzar hacia su objetivo, el surcoreano tropezó con un pequeño montículo. Todos los demás soldados, incluidas las naciones, quedaron con el rostro atónito al ver al joven que había caído al suelo, cayéndosele la gorra y así dando a ver su imagen.

Un silencio absoluto de tensión congeló a todos los presentes, hasta que la voz del soldado de mayor rango quebró el hielo haciendo reaccionar a sus hombres.

—¡Es el enemigo! ¡Ataquen!

Pero fue Italia quien le inmovilizó, lanzándose por detrás de él y sujetándolo con fuerza.

—¡Rápido, quítale las llaves! —pidió Feliciano sin soltar a quien guardaba ésta.

El soldado se revolvió violentamente contra el cuerpo del italiano, dándole codazos que impactaron contra su rostro dejándole moretones y marcas de sangre.

—¡Italia! —exclamó inquieto Yong Soo.

—¡No te preocupes, yo lo sostendré, tú libera a Alemania y a los otros, per favore!

—¡Corea san, detrás de usted!

Antes de ser impedido por los soldados de su hermano, Corea les arrojó la primera llave al interior de la celda, la cual de inmediato Cuba tomó en su poder y se dispuso a utilizarla.

—¡Es inútil, no se abre! —maldijo ofuscado el cubano al comprobar que la cerradura no cedía.

—¡ITALIAA! —gritó desesperado el alemán viendo cómo su compañero era golpeado.

Italia se hallaba con sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca, pero se resistía a soltar al portador de la segunda llave que mantenía presos a los demás países. Corea estaba imposibilitado ya que tenía al resto de soldados encima. Tenía que actuar por sí mismo si quería salvar a sus amigos. Así que con un esfuerzo monumental se arrojó con el soldado al piso y forcejeó con él hasta quitarle la llave de su bolsillo y lanzarla en dirección a la celda como hizo el surcoreano.

Por desgracia la llave quedó un poco retirada del alcance de la mano de Alemania y Kiku. No podían tomarla por más que se esforzaban en estirar sus brazos. Pero entonces, Rusia golpeó con su tubería la mano de un soldado que se disponía a recogerla y así, por medio de la misma, la atrajo hasta él mientras el pobre infeliz se quejaba de un dolor insoportable.

—Lo siento, pero creo que esto nos lo arrojaron a nosotros —sonrió gentilmente el ruso sin mostrar la menor reacción ante la mano fracturada del soldado norcoreano.

En cuestión de segundos, las naciones cautivas salieron de su encierro y se mostraron ante el resto de la tropa norcoreana, quien veía espantada a éstas, en especial al moreno que tronaba sus nudillos de forma amenazadora y a Ivan, quien mantenía su sonrisa mostrando su tubería.

El alemán en cambio, se arrodilló a un lado del italiano para ver su estado. Estaba conmovido y a la vez angustiado por su valentía. Puso la cabeza de su amado sobre su regazo y luego abrazó el cuerpo de un inconsciente Feliciano con ternura contra su pecho.

—Lo hiciste bien, Italia —le susurró Ludwig al momento que esbozaba una sonrisa emotiva.

* * *

Tras su momento con America, NorCorea entró en un cuadro de preocupación e inseguridad extremas. No pudo seguir aplicándole tortura al rubio, estaba demasiado intranquilo para concentrarse. Sentía que dentro de poco todos y todo se le vendría encima. De sólo imaginarlo volvía a invadirlo la desesperación. Quería mantenerse firme, pero todo estaba empezando a salírsele de control; el británico estaba vivo, Canadá desaparecido, el italiano y su mellizo infiltrados dentro de su casa, cinco naciones encerradas que de seguro pensaban como vengarse, su archienemigo quien comenzaba a atormentarlo y su aniki… su aniki que se sentía decepcionado de él a causa sus recientes acciones. Pese a eso, sólo sentía la necesidad de verlo. Quizás, sólo quizás el mayor pudiera ayudarlo a salir de aquel lío. Necesitaba consejo y, ¿quién mejor que él que había estado tanto tiempo sobre la Tierra?

Pero al llegar al cuarto donde había dejado a la milenaria nación, se halló con una escena insólita. Los guardias que mandó para vigilar a China ahora yacían desmayados en el pasillo a causa de un golpe que los tomó por sorpresa. Consternado entró a la habitación y no vio a Yao por ninguna parte ¿Acaso había escapado? No… Por más que le doliera reconocerlo no se hubiera atrevido con tal de proteger a su inútil mellizo. Entonces… ¿Alguien se lo llevó? ¿Así nada más?

Como fuera… ¡¿Dónde estaba su aniki?!

* * *

**N.A: ¡Penúltimo capítulo! O.O No me la puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos xD Ahora las cosas se le van a venir duro a NorCorea, pero antes quisiera preguntarles… ¿Creen que Hyung Soo merece un castigo? ;w; ¿Y qué creen que pasó con China? :3**

**A todo esto, tengo la creencia que los simples humanos (ciudadanos, soldados y demás) no pueden matar a las naciones de por sí, sólo entre ellas pueden hacerlo, de otra forma liquidar a un país sería rematado de sencillo :P aunque como le tocó al pobre Feliciano aquí, si pueden sacarle la m**** al tener forma humana xD**

**Yo: Pues… hay FrUk ;) por desgracia no contemplé el UsCan u.u pero eso no quita que tengamos un emotivo reencuentro entre ambos ;D Prefiero no spoilear, espero te agrade y gracias por comentar n-n**

**Sólo me queda agradecer a todos quienes han leído y comentado, no puedo expresar lo contenta que me han dejado C: por lo que espero darles un buen final ;)**


End file.
